Pension
by One piece We are
Summary: Ace et Luffy sont envoyé dans un pensionnat pour jeunes délinquants. Là-bas il paraitrait qu'un fantôme hante les lieux mais est ce bien vrai? Présence de lemon et un Luffy un peu craintif car jeune!
1. Le fantôme de l'aile ouest

La grosse voiture de Garp s'arrêta devant le portail du pensionnat, Ace attrapa ses bagages poussant Luffy vers la sortie. Garp leur lança une réplique cinglante du style qu'il espérait que ce camp leur mettrait un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Ace soupira et prit le bras de Luffy le tirant de la voiture sans même prendre garde à son grand père il retrouva son sourire quand il vit Sabo son plus grand frère l'attendre sur les marches avec trois autres garçons de son âge. Au moins il reverrait son grand frère ce qui n'était pas une moindre nouvelle. Luffy avait été condamné pour un vol qu'il n'avait pas commis et Garp leur tuteur et grand père l'avait envoyé ici, Luffy n'étant pas vraiment capable de se débrouiller seul alors Ace avait braqué une supérette pour se retrouver avec lui. Sabo leur décocha une accolade et sourit à Ace :

« Salut les frangins voici Marco, Satch et Law »

« Bonjour je suis Luffy. » Fit Luffy timidement.

« Salut mon gars ! Moi c'est Satch ! » Fit Satch en lui tapant dans la main.

« Bonjour moi c'est Ace ! » Dit Ace un peu plus sombre que Luffy.

« Moi c'est Law et lui Marco ! »

« Salut les mecs votre frère nous a parlé de vous ! ! »

Sabo les aida à porter leurs bagages quand une vieille bique leur tomba dessus et s'adressa à eux d'une voix doucereuse :

« Bonjour mes mignons ! Ici vous êtes dans un cadre pénitentiaire, vous n'êtes que des rebuts de la société ici j'exige de l'ordre ! On vous éduquera afin de faire de vous des êtres responsables ! Vous écouterez croyez moi ! »

« Et si je me casse ?! » la défia Ace qui détestait déjà cette femme. Sabo lui écrasa le pieds lui intimant de se taire. La vieille Lelombec le toisa méchamment avant de s'approcher de lui lui soufflant son halène rance.

« Et bien mon mignon je pense que tu vas passer une petite nuit dans l'aile ouest, tout seul ! »

Law, Sabo Satch et Marco tressaillirent tandis que Marco qui était le plus vieux et aussi le plus habille s'avança :

« Allons Mademoiselle, Clayton est un pensionnat juste et droit, montrez à ce nouveau votre clémence, laissez-le avec un avertissement s'il vous plait ! »

La vieille Lelombec plissa les yeux :

« Comment tu t'appelles le nouveau ?! »

« Portgas D Ace. »

« Bien je te laisse avec un avertissement, tu me feras le tour du pensionnat sur les genoux ! Vous autres rentrez ses bagages ! »

« Bien mademoiselle, merci mademoiselle ! » dit Marco à voix basse en s'inclinant.

La vieille lelombec s'éloigna, Ace l'avait toujours mauvaise de devoir faire un tour de pensionna sur les genoux. Sabo regarda Marco l'air sombre.

« Merci mec! »

« Y a pas de quoi ! »

« C'est ce qu'elle appelles un avertissement ?! »

« Crois-moi Ace, il vaut mieux faire le tour du pensionnat sur les genoux que dormir dans l'aile ouest tout seul ! » Le prévint Sabo.

« Vas faire ta punition elle est sadique elle va te regarder depuis le haut de son bureau ! On s'occupe de tes affaires ! »

Ace soupira et se mit sur les genoux, c'était vraiment la situation la plus humiliante qu'il ait vécu mais il se rappela des paroles de Marco et Sacth alors il subit en silence. La pluie s'était mise à tomber et il avait les genoux en sang, il apercevait le sourire satisfait de la vieille femme à travers les carreaux d'une tour. Il avait envie de lui faire un geste grossier mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention, l'arrivée était tout près. Quand il se retrouva devant le bâtiment devant lequel il était arrivé, il pu voir une grande traînée de sang diluée par la pluie. Ace se releva douloureusement et rentra dans le pavillon. Là il vit celui qui se nommait Satch l'attendre.

« Aller viens mec ! On a piqué du désinfectant on va t'aider ! »

« Merci ! »

Satch le conduisit jusqu'à un couloir. Il franchit une porte de fer blindée et s'abattit sur le lit vide qui s'offrait à lui. Law s'approcha commençant à s'occuper de ses genoux blessés.

« Pourquoi vous vous écrasez ?! »

« Parce qu'on ne plaisante pas avec l'aile ouest ! » lui dit Marco.

« Évites la à tous prix ptit frère ! »

« Et fais gaffe à Lelombec, elle est sadique ! » ricana Satch

« M-mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? » Tremblota Luffy.

Marco prit un air grave pour lui expliquer mais Satch voyant l'air terrorisé de Luffy décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Bon alors les mecs, pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« J'ai été accusé d'un vol à l'arraché mais ce n'était pas moi je vous le jure ! »

« On s'en doute bien Luf' ! Moi j'ai braqué une supérette ! Et vous ? »

« Moi j'i piqué du fric en hackant une banque ! » rigola Sabo

« Je me suis retrouvé totalement défoncé sur la voie publique... » Fit Law en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

« J'ai photographié les nanas qu'entraîne mon père à la danse et comme c'est un vieux coincé il m'a éjecté ici... »

« Pfff Satch Satch Satch... Mon petit Satch il faut être discret ! » Fit Marco faussement paternel.

« Et toi Marco t'as fais quoi ? »

« Oh moi j'ai trouvé une nana qui se faisait violer enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru, en fait c'était une sado-maso et moi j'ai cassé la gueule au mec croyant la défendre... J'ai été condamné pour coups et blessure. »

« Mais c'est horrible ! » S'écria Luffy.

Tous approuvèrent. Ace s'approcha de la fenêtre pourvue de barreaux en acier. Il regarda le ciel chargé de gros nuages gris. Le pensionnat possédait plusieurs installations sportives telles qu'une piscine, un terrain de tennis et une piste de course.

« On doit rester ici jusqu'à quand ? » Demanda Luffy.

« Jusqu'à ta majorité Luffy... Pour toi ça fait dans 6 ans, pour Law, Satch et moi 2 ans pour Marco 1 an et pour Ace 4 ans... »

« Je dois attendre mes 21 ans pour sortir d'ici ?! »

« En théorie oui ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous sommes dans la seule partie du pays où la majorité est à 21 ans… »

« La poisse ! »

« Les mecs, vous n'avez jamais songé à vous enfuir ? »

« Non, on ne peut pas ! Le jour des gardes armés veillent et le soir on est enfermé et de toute façon... Il faut passer devant l'aile ouest... »

Ace leva un sourcil.

« Je préfererai me taper 100 tours du pensionnat sur les genoux que repasser une nuit là-bas ! » Frissonna Satch.

« Tu y à déjà dormi ? »

« On y a tous passé une nuit parce qu'on y croyait pas au début et crois-moi frangin plus jamais on ne le refera ! »

« Et c'est où ? »

Sabo se leva et montra par la fenêtre un bâtiment similaire à celui dans lequel ils étaient cependant il semblait bien plus vieux et en mauvais état, les briques rouges étaient sales, les fenêtres ne laissaient se diffuser aucune lumière de l'intérieur, certaines avaient des planches de bois clouées à la place des carreaux, la végétation entourait le bâtiment qui semblait clairement désaffecté. Ce bâtiment lui fichait les jetons.

« Toi aussi Sabo tu y as déjà dormi ? » demanda Ace.

« Oui une fois, et crois-moi c'était la plus longue nuit de ma vie ! »

Ce fut ce moment que choisit mademoiselle Lelombec pour faire interruption dans la chambre des garçons leur aboyant un « à table » sec. Les garçons échangèrent un regard entendu se rendirent au réfectoire. Trois grandes tables étaient alignées juste après un buffet où les pensionnaires devaient se servir. La nourriture était aussi abominable que le reste du réfectoire, une matière grisâtre où flottait ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des champignons et des brocolis mous avec un bout de viande brûlé. Ace détailla le réfectoire, les murs sales faisaient pitié, les tables de bois usées étaient bancales et abîmées. Les 6 jeunes hommes s'assirent à un bout de la table du milieu et se mirent à discuter de filles principalement quand Ace remarqua un détail troublant.

« Dites il n'y a pas de filles ici ? »

« Non plus depuis 1950... » expliqua Marco

« Pourquoi ? »

« Depuis... L'accident... »

« Quel accident ? » Demanda Ace perplexe.

« Rien... Pas ici ! On t'expliquera dans la chambre ! »

Sabo voulait avant tout passer une bonne soirée dans ce cadre pourtant déplaisant.

« Tiens en parlant de filles... Je me doute bien que Luffy n'a jamais eu de copine, mais toi mon petit Ace, est-tu toujours puceau ? »

« Quoi ?! » S'étrangla le brun. Satch que la conversation intéressait subitement explosa de rire avant d'en rajouter.

« A 17 ans mon cher Ace, il est temps de te poser la question. »

« Oui je suis toujours puceau ! »

« Sérieusement ?! »

« Bah ouais... J'ai jamais eu l'occasion et puis... J'avais envie d'être amoureux... »

Luffy les détaillais complètement largué mais Satch s'esclaffa de rire.

« Pauvre Ace... Condamné 4 ans à survivre avec ta main... »

« Moi me reste plus qu'un an les mecs ! Dès que je sors, je trouve une chambre avec la plus belle fille de la ville même si c'est la plus chère de toute la rue et je sors pas avant 24 heures ! »

« Roh arrêtes nous il nous reste 2 ans ! »

« Héhéhé! »

« Quel est ce chahut ?! » Beugla mademoiselle Lelombec.

« Heu excusez-nous mademoiselle, nous voulions juste nous détendre un peu ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous détendre ! Mangez en silence ! »

« Bien madame ! » soufflèrent les garçons. Quand elle eut le dos tourné Law glissa à Ace et Luffy :

« Vous en faites pas on parlera ce soir, la vieille Lelombec est une trouillarde dès 22h elle s'enferme dans le dortoir des surveillants ! »

Ace sourit et continua de manger en silence regardant ses compagnons de table. Au bout d'un plat, Luffy les détailla avec admiration :

« Comment vous avez survécu en mangeant ça ?! »

« Tu verras mon gars, quand la vieille Lelombec ira faire sa ronde de nuit pour les plus jeunes, on ira piquer de la bouffe dans la réserve du personnel ! » Railla Marco.

Ils firent ce que Marco avait proposé, quand le personnel fut parti, ils s'introduisirent dans une pièce dissimulée à côté de la cheminée. Luffy se crut au paradis quand il entrevu la pièce remplie de victuailles toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres, Satch, Ace et Sabo s'occupaient de prendre des victuailles quand à Luffy, Marco et Law ils surveillèrent la porte. Chacun des garçons ne mettait que ce qu'il pouvait prendre dans un sac et le dissimulait ensuite dans leurs vêtements. Ils ne pouvaient prendre que de petites quantités pour ne pas qu'on remarque un trou dans la réserve, il fallait que ça semble être juste une des fringales de la cuisinière grosse comme une bonbonne. Une fois cela accompli, ils ressortirent discrètement et se mirent dans le rang pour retourner dans leurs chambres. Sabo ouvrit en vitesse une planche du parquet sous le pied de son lit et ils glissèrent les victuailles en dessous.

« A là douche et vite ! » Hurla l'intendante. Prenant des savonnettes, les jeunes hommes se rendirent dans les douches où on leur donna des serviettes qui avaient manifestement déjà été utilisés. Les sanitaires étaient à l'image du reste du bâtiment, vieux et miteux avec des murs couverts de mosaïques décrépies et de tuyaux rouillés. Ace leur jeta un regard dégoûté interrogeant Satch du regard, celui-ci lui répondit par une moue écœuré.

« Ici on n'a pas le droit de garder nos serviettes pour ne pas qu'on s'en serve comme corde... Et comme on est les derniers à se doucher on a les serviettes des petits. »

« C'est répugnant ! »

« Je vais te donner un truc ! » Rigola Law. Il prit sa serviette et alluma un robinet d'où sortit une eau brûlante. Il la passa sous l'eau puis la suspendit au robinet.

« Tu vois l'avantage, c'est qu'il fait tellement chaud qu'elles sécheront avant qu'on ait fini et l'eau brûlante aura détruit tous les microbes. »

« Comment t'as appris ça ? »

« Law était en fac de médecine avant ! »

« La vache ! » siffla Luffy admiratif.

Les garçons se lavèrent puis comme l'avait prédit Law se séchèrent avec des serviettes parfaitement propres. Pour Ace et Luffy c'était la première nuit dans ce nouveau cadre, aussi ils avaient une petite pointe de nostalgie. Ils se glissèrent dans leurs lits froids et inconfortables quand l'intendante arriva pour les enfermer.

« Maintenant je ne veux plus aucun bruit et plus aucune lumière ! » Beugla-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. La tension était palpable du côté de Law, Sabo Marco et Satch. La porte du couloir claqua et Satch soupira allumant une lampe. Luffy s'inquiéta :

« On va se faire prendre si on allume ! »

« Non elle est bien trop trouillarde pour revenir ici... C'est mieux qu'on allume crois-moi ! »

Dit le grand blond à la coiffure en banane avec un air anxieux. Un grincement strident se rependît dans les murs de la chambre.

« C'est elle ! »

« La ferme tête d'ananas tu vas nous porter la poisse ! »

« Elle nous a vu je le sais Sabo ! »

« Elle va venir ! »

« Ce serait vraiment la poisse Law ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle a vu Ace et que son côté anarchiste l'intéresse ! »

« Mais enfin de quoi vous parlez ?! » S'énerva le jeune homme incrédule. Qu'avait il fait à la fin ? Sabo soupira, Marco se tassa quand à Law il s'intéressa soudainement à son oreiller. Visiblement aucun n'avait vraiment envie d'évoquer le sujet. Satch les regarda visiblement blasé.

« Ok je m'y colle... Tout ce que je vais te dire je l'ai eu par des racontars et par des dossiers que j'ai piqué dans les archives. C'est à propos de l'absence de filles ici ! Ce pensionna à été ouvert en 1892 jusque dans les années 1950 il y avait des filles ici ! Les garçons étaient ici et les filles dans l'aile ouest. Juste après la guerre il y avait des oubliés, des orphelins... Les institues étaient pleines alors ceux qui étaient un peu rebelles se sont retrouvés ici. Il y avait une fille, une fille extrêmement jolie elle enchaînait les punitions. On la disait un peu trop gentille. Un soir, des types sont montés, deux filles leur avaient ouvert. Ils l'ont coincé dans les douches et je te passe ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Quand ils l'ont trouvé, elle était... Défigurée. Elle avait sûrement trop résiste pour leur goût. On l'a conduite à l'infirmerie et ils l'ont mise sous sédatifs. Elle s'est réveillé, la seule chose que les gens ont su dire était « elle l'a bien cherché à allumer comme ça ! », alors ça, la trahison et son visage... Elle est rentrée dans sa chambre et elle s'est jetée par la fenêtre. Le lendemain soir, deux des types qui l'avaient types qui l'avaient violé et les deux filles qui les avaient aidés ont été retrouvé pendu et défigurés eux aussi quand au troisième, on l'a retrouvé en vie et en bonne santée mais il avait quelque chose en moins... Elle s'était assuré qu'il ne referai jamais ça et que chaque fois qu'il se regarderait dans un miroir, il penserait à elle ! Elle l'avait castré ! Depuis son esprit hante l'aile ouest et certaines nuits on peut l'entendre et même la voir par ici ! Tu peux être sûr que quand un violeur arrive ici il ne fait pas trois jours. »

« Et personne ne fait rien ? »

« Non... Elle est idéale comme punition et comme moyen de chantage. »

« Peut-être mais ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ou avec Luf' ! »

« Elle est très curieuse... Elle vient toujours voir les nouveaux ! »

« A-Ace... »

« Tout va bien se passer Luf' ! » L'homme aux tâches de rousseur n'en menait pas large, un fantôme qui haïssait les hommes et pouvait défigurer les gens le faisait pas mal flipper mais pour Luffy, il ne pouvait pas dire un seul mot. A partir de maintenant, la chambre paraissait bien moins accueillante, les 6 jeunes hommes se sentaient oppressés et tout bonnement terrifiés, le seul réconfort qu'ils avaient était la lumière que produisait Satch. Ace observa le bâtiment sombre et menaçant à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre, il se dressait là, tel un monstre prêt à engloutir ceux qui s'en approchaient. Le couloir se mit à grincer, il était certain que quelqu'un marchait. Les garçons se raidirent dans leur lit puis plus rien. Sabo souffla :

« On va être tranquille ! »

« De l'eau ! De l'eau ! » Hurla Luffy dont la voix était toujours totalement paniquée.

« Il va falloir attendre Luf' ! On ne peut pas sortir... »

« Non ! Sous la porte ! » Se mit il à sangloter. Satch braqua le faisceau de sa torche sur la& porte de la chambre, en effet une flaque d'eau grossissait au pied de la porte de fer.

« Derrière moi Luffy ! » Ordonna Ace dans un élan de bravoure. Le petit brun s'exécuta terrifié de l'apparition. Ace retenait son souffle attendant. Dans un claquement sec, la fenêtre de la porte de fer s'ouvrit brutalement. Luffy glapit s'agrippant à Ace. On entendait une respiration irrégulière juste derrière la barrière de fer. Cette attente était tout bonnement insupportable, ils se sentaient comme des bêtes prises au piège. Ace n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre, il se leva et s'approcha de la porte d'un pas hésitant

« Non Ace ! »

« Laisses-moi faire Marco... Je dois voir ! »

Le brun avança vers la porte, il colla son œil à la fenêtre, il n'y voyait rien dans cette obscurité. Le braqueur plissa son œil. Une prunelle grise lui fit face et il tomba en arrière, la seconde d'après la fenêtre était refermée et Ace encore étourdit au sol, l'eau aussi disparaissait. Luffy lui sauta dessus mort de peur et les autres se pressèrent autours de lui.

« Tu vas bien ?! »

« Ouais ça va ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?! »

« Juste son œil ! Rien de plus ! »

Ace avait le cœur battant cette apparition l'avait terrifié mais il ne se laissa pas le droit de le laisser paraitre. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration des plus erratiques avant d'articuler quelques mots :

« Tout va bien ! Elle ne reviendra plus ! »

« Non je ne pense pas… » Tenta de dire Marco se voulant Rassurant et optimiste. Ace retourna dans son lit déclarant des mots rassurants à Luffy. Pourtant, il s'endormit bien après son petit frère et pas d'un sommeil qu'on a après un bon lait chaud, non d'un sommeil plein de créatures griffues et d'outre-tombe et surtout cet œil… Cet œil gris perçant qui l'avait toisé à travers la porte. A 7h tapantes, la cloche leur vrilla les oreilles les éloignant de leurs rêves et cauchemars. Ace jeta un coup d'œil maussade à la pluie qui tombait toujours. Satch bougonna :

« Génial on va devoir bosser dans la pluie ! »

« Comme tous les hivers ! » Marmonna Law.

Luffy cligna des yeux ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par bosser alors Ace lui expliqua le principe de travaux forcés. La pluie leur trempa les os une bonne partie de la matinée et le froid leur mordit les doigts jusqu'au sang. Après avoir bêché les rochers du par cet ramassé les kakis pour les surveillants, ils se retrouvèrent dans la piscine avec des balais brosse et de la javel ils devaient frotter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que plus aucune algue morte ou tache de crasse n'alterne la brillance de la mosaïque tout en étant conscient que ce serait à refaire dans une semaine car la fin de l'hiver était encore très loin et que les bourrasques de vent charriaient terre, feuilles et branches jusqu'à cet endroit. Sabo lorsqu'il était venu ici avait tenté d'expliquer l'inutilité de ce travail mais il était créé pour éprouver les pensionnaires et tout ce qu'il avait récolté était une nuit dans l'aile ouest. A 12h quand Mademoiselle Lelombec sonna le repas, jamais ils ne furet si heureux d'entendre sa voix pourtant désagréable. Les adolescents posèrent leurs balais dans la réserve et rentrèrent, ils étaient trempé et frigorifiés l'intendante les laissa aller passer des vêtements secs sous la garde d'un surveillant, les autres garçons du pensionnat avaient l'air aussi très éprouvés bien qu'il ne leur aient jamais parlé car ils étaient tous plus ou moins violents à leur arrivée et des agneaux à l'instant présent. Le repas ne fut pas d'un grand réconfort, la patate bouillie était molle et pleine d'eau quad au pain, il avait dans les 7 jours. Ils virent Mademoiselle Lelombec en grande conversation avec le directeur. Monsieur Lebourge était un homme un peu plus compatissant que l'intendante mais avare et cupide. Il sembla néanmoins parvenir à la convaincre de les laisser à l'intérieur pour l'après-midi. Marco semblait ravi :

« Bon au moins on va s'emmerder mais on est à l'intérieur c'est déjà ça ! »

Ace acquiesça, en effet, un toit pour se protéger de la pluie était rassurant bien que celui-là abrite un fantôme ainsi que de nombreuses gouttières. La vieille intendante répartis les tâches aux pensionnaires elle répartissait toujours les tâches par chambres et les chambre étaient réparties par crime et par âge. Ainsi elle conduisit les 6 amis dans une pièce regorgeant de vieux bibelots et de livres d'un autre âge.

« Alors mes mignons, je veux que tout ça brille avant le repas et surtout ! Faites attention aux précieux prix de note pensionnat ! »

Ace regarda ce que son doigt crochu pointait, 5 prix en cristal lustrés.

« Prix de quoi de l'endroit le plus ennuyeux ? » Marmonna Ace à Satch qui reteint un rire.

« Une question Monsieur Portgas ? »

« On non madame je disais juste que ça ne faisait qu'illustrer cet endroit prestigieux ! »

Il se dégoutait lui-même, voilà ce que Clayton avait fait de lui, un lâche. Mais il ne voulait pas d'ennuis car après cette nuit, il avait compris que la menace de l'aile ouest était sérieuse. La vieille harpie le regarda visiblement satisfaite avant de sortir de la pièce en tournant la serrure. Law s'esclaffa :

« T'aurais vu sa tête ! »

« C'est clair on aurait dit un vieux poireau tout desséché ! » rigola Luffy qui avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Il n'était pas le seul, les autres aussi avaient retrouvé un ton joyeux et partaient à la conquête des trésors qui pouvaient se cacher parmi les vieux livres moisis et la poussière tout en astiquant la pièce. Ace découvrit plusieurs ouvrages pour le moins singulier traitant tantôt de la cuisine traditionnelle tantôt de l'artillerie. Ceux qui néanmoins étaient atypiques pour une bibliothèque de pensionnat étaient ceux sur les fantômes il y en avait une collection impressionnante preuve que les dirigeants du centre savaient parfaitement ce qui habitait l'aile ouest. En somme, la journée s'était plutôt bien passée, la pièce brillait et même mademoiselle Lelombec ne pourrait pas y redire quoi que ce soit. Mais l'ennuie c'est que les problèmes arrivent quand on s'y attend le moins. Et ils arrivèrent en même temps que les pas de l'intendante dans le fond du couloir. Luffy surpris par son approche trébucha s'affalant sur la cheminée l'un des prix tomba à terre et se brisa. Le plus jeune regarda les autres tout simplement terrifié, il était absolument certain que la mégère l'enverrait dans l'aile ouest pour la nuit. Ace le releva brutalement et le colla derrière Sabo.

« Luffy tu arrêtes de pleurer, tu la fermes et tu me laisse lui parler pigé ?! »

Le brun acquiesça se calmant un peu. L'affreuse porte de bois moulé s'ouvrit en grinçant sous l'humidité. La Lelombec toisa tantôt le prix brisé tantôt les jeunes hommes une lueur triomphante au fond du regard. Elle commença d'une voix doucereuse :

« Bien ! Qui a fait ça ? »

Ace la défia du regard mais contrairement à ce qu'auraient pu penser les autres sa plaidoirie ne se fit qu'en un seul mot :

« Moi ! »

Luffy poussa un cri étouffé de justesse par la main de Law. Ace se tenait droit comme un i, il venait de s'accuser froidement et de façon inflexible soutenant le regard de la vieille. Lelombec ne chercha pas plus loin tant cette réponse la satisfaisait elle rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez en bec d'aigle avant de s'éclaircir la voix toute souriant.

« Bien ! Vous filez tous les 6 dans votre chambre quand à vous Ace, vous prendrez une savonnette et votre manteau je viendrai vous chercher juste avant le repas et vous conduirai dans l'aile ouest, il est temps que votre insupportable rébellion cesse ! Vous reverrez vos camardes demain soir et je suis certaine que vous serez calmé ! »

« Bien madame ! » Murmura-t-il.


	2. La vérité

Je tiens à remercier LittleJuju qui m'a mis ma première review, je vais continuer et j'espère ne pas te décevoir :)

La vague folle, je sais que Marco est un peu peureux mais tu vas en apprendras plus sur lui et ses raisons d'avoir peur! En tous cas merci pour ta review ça m''a fit très plaisir!

* * *

Chapitre 2,

Les six hommes rejoignirent leur chambre où ils furent enfermés à double tour. Ace était tétanisé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ce monstre de briques sales à l'autre bout de la cour qui se préparait à l'engloutir. Ce fantôme, il l'avait vu, il avait espéré ne jamais le revoir mais il savait à quel point son frère en avait peur, Luffy ne tiendrait pas minutes seul là-bas alors, il préférait y aller lui-même.

« Ace pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » Sanglota son frère en s'agrippant à lui.

« Luf' ce fantôme te terrifie, ne t'en fais pas je ne risque rien juste une petite frayeur mais tu sais bien que j'aime ça, c'est pour ça que je regarde des films d'horreur ! » Luffy parut un peu rassuré il avait visiblement gobé le mensonge, la réalité était bien loin des films qu'il aimait regarder sur l'écran plat de son grand père. Si son petit frère avait tout avalé à la manière d'une tarte, les autres n'étaient pas si crédules. Marco le regarda admiratif :

« C'était courageux de ta part mec ! »

« Ouais frangin ! On peut dire que t'en as une sacrée paire ! »

« Et le plus drôle c'est que je risque de mourir sans jamais pouvoir m'en servir. »

Tous se dévisagèrent un instant se demandant si ils pouvaient rire puis finalement, malgré la pression qui régnait dans la pièce, ils explosèrent de rire à l'unisson. Puis Satch le rassura :

« Aller on va te donner deux ou trois trucs pour que tu passes la nuit ! »

Law ouvrit son lit et en tira la couverture de dessous.

« Aller à poil Ace ! »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« On va t'enrouler ça autours du corps sinon tu vas geler là-bas, et Lelombec te laissera jamais la prendre ! Tu la rangeras en ramenant ta savonnette demain matin ! »

Le brun s'exécuta et se dévêtit entièrement à l'exception de son boxer. Law et Marco lui enroulèrent la couverture autours du corps l'attachant solidement avec des épingles puis il se revêtit. Sabo lui fit ouvrir le pantalon et ils lui glissèrent une tablette de chocolat, un fromage de brebis, du pain et une bouteille d'eau. Satch s'esclaffa :

« Avec la bouteille tu ressembles à un pervers face à une jolie fille nue ! »

Ace rougit sous les rires des autres y compris Luffy qui n'avait justement rien comprit. Sabo fouilla dans la cache secrète et débusqua une deuxième lampe et un jeu de pilles neuves.

« T'en a combien ? »

« Trois lampes et une centaine de jeux de pilles, j'en vole deux par mois dans le bureau de Lelombec ! »

« Oh tu es courageux ! »

« Et oui ma bravoure m'honore ! »

« Et bien sir Satch auriez-vous l'amabilité de donner son manteau à la pucelle Ace avant que sa geôlière ne revienne ?! » dit pompeusement Sabo

« Mais certainement ! »

« Hey je ne suis pas une pucelle ! »

« Boh pucelle ou puceau c'est pareil frangin ! » Ace grogna dans sa barbe mettant le manteau que lui tendait Satch en effectuant une petite révérence. Ace était maintenant emmitouflé de la tête aux pieds et son équipement passait inaperçu. La cloche sonna le repas et la vieille Lelombec pointa son nez à la porte. Sabo, Law, Marco Satch et Luffy adressèrent un dernier sourire d'encouragement à leur ami tandis qu'ils allaient manger escortés d'un surveillant. L'intendante quand à elle poussa Ace vers la sortie, le froid glacial de l'hiver pénétra ses os quand il sortit du bâtiment, le réfectoire aussi miteux soit-il lui paraissait en cet instant chaleureux et accueillant. Pour la première fois, les larmes montèrent aux yeux du brun, des larmes de terreur mais malgré tout, il les reteint tant bien que mal car il savait que c'était la seule chose que l'intendante attendait, le voir pleurer et supplier.

Ace se concentra décidé à affronter ce qui l'attendait. Il enjamba la végétation envahissante pour arriver à une porte similaire à celle de son propre pavillon mais cadenassée avec de lourdes chaînes. A l'intérieur on ne percevait pas un bruit. Mademoiselle Lelombec ouvrit à l'aide d'une grosse clé de fer.

« Rentres là dedans ! La douche est au premier étage, il n'y en a qu'une ! »

La douche où la fille à été violée... Charmant ! Pensa-t-il tristement.

« Tu vas prendre une douche, c'est une obligation, vu comment tu es crasseux, je serai parfaitement capable de voir si tu l'a prise demain matin ! Si tel n'est pas le cas ce n'est pas une nuit mais une semaine que tu passeras ici ! Voilà une serviette propre ! Je viendrai te chercher demai précise, si tu es encore en vie ! » Elle avait insisté sur les dernières paroles pour lui faire encore plus peur. Il tenta de prendre un air nonchalant puis rentra, pourquoi cette sadique tenait tant à ce qu'il prenne une douche ? Parce que c'était là qu'on avait violé et battu la fille ? Il trouvait ça plus répugnant qu'autre chose, les dirigeants de ce pensionnat n'étaient que des charognards qui se servaient du malheur d'une pauvre fille pour arriver à leurs fins. Il aurait aimé le dire à la vieille femme, lui cracher la vérité mais il était sur qu'elle était capable de s'en prendre à Luffy alors il se tut. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un horrible grincement, il entendit le cadenas se refermer. Il resta plaqué contre le fer n'osant pas allumer sa lampe de peur de voir ce qu'il y avait. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'il bouge, il devait monter prendre une douche s'il ne voulait pas passer la semaine ici d'autant plus que le plancher se mettait à craquer. Il prit son courage à deux mains et alluma. L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir une ombre. Ace était terrorisé. Un énorme bazar régnait dans le couloir, des cahiers et des feuilles de papiers gisaient devant ce qui semblait être des salles de classe et au fond du couloir il devinait la porte du réfectoire sombre et vide. Sur la droite, un escalier se tendait vers le premier étage, Ace se décida à l'emprunter, les marches crissaient sous son poids. En haut, des draps souillés par le temps, l'humidité et la poussière s'échappaient des chambres ; de nombreuses gouttières filtraient par le toit laissant l pluie et le froid s'infiltrer. Ace soupira, bon pas question de dormir dans une des chambres, c'était trop répugnant et le rez de chaussé ne le tentait pas non plus. Il dormirait donc dans le couloir du premier étage maintenant, il allait prendre sa douche que le pire passe vite. Il reconnu facilement la configuration qui était la même que dans son pavillon à lui ainsi il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la salle de bain. Quand il entra, il eut un terrible haut le cœur manquant de vomir ; tout le coin face à l'entré était couvert de sang séché et des ongles semblaient figés dans le plâtre montrant des signes de lutte ; pendant quelques secondes, il pu voir son calvaire, voir ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qu'on lui avait fait. Il pouvait voir sa panique à ce moment là et entrevoir sa solitude ; même après sa mort, on continuait de lui faire du mal. Il comprenait sa colère et sa douleur. Le personnel de cet endroit se servait de sa douleur et ils laissaient ce sang comme un avertissement aux élèves ! C'était inhumain !

« Pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça ? Pourquoi ils ne te laissent pas reposer en paix ! » Murmura-t-il. Il enjamba la flaque tentant de ne pas la toucher ou pire de trébucher et de s'étaler dedans. L'eau qui sortit du robinet fut d'abord marron puis redevint claire au bout de quelques secondes ; cet endroit le répugnait plus que tout le reste mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ace passa dessous se savonnant pour se laver correctement puis il remit ses vêtements. Toujours sous le choc de la salle de bain, le brun ne voulait qu'une seule chose, dormir et arriver au lendemain mais en sortant dans le couloir, il aperçu quelque chose qui reteint son attention un bruissement très léger. Le vent ? Non sûrement pas… Quoi que en cette saison… Non impossible. Une porte avec une crois rouge et de longs rideaux blancs. L'infirmerie pensa-t-il, il avait peur mais il voulait aller voir, c'était là qu'on l'avait mise il était impossible que ce ne soit que le vent et il ne pourrait pas se reposer sans savoir à quoi il avait à faire. Il repoussa les longs rideaux poisseux pour pénétrer dans une pièce où des lits étaient alignés de chaque côté dans le style d'après guerre. Certains étaient fais et d'autres défaits. Visiblement tout avait été abandonné à la hâte ; il en vit un en particulier, un lit qui était entouré de paravents d'un atroce bleu vert et qui semblait encore soutenir un corps. Il s'approcha et vit des draps tâchés de sang séché et l'emprunte d'un corps. Sur la table de nuit, il trouva un miroir brisé lui aussi tâché de sang ; un flash parcourut alors la pièce, il vit les années 50, une silhouette couché derrière les paravents, les rideaux s'ouvrirent laissant apparaitre quelqu'un, elle attrapa le miroir poussa un hurlement, son poing frappa l'objet et la silhouette s'enfuit jusqu'à passer à travers lui dissimulant toujours son visage ; puis plus rien la réalité revint. Quand il le leva à hauteur de son visage, il découvrit cette même silhouette derrière lui dans sa réalité et pas dans le passé comme quelques secondes auparavant. Il se retourna et elle partit en courant. Sans réfléchir, il se lança à sa suite dans le dédalle de couloirs.

« Attends ! Je ne te veux pas de mal ! »

Elle ne l'écouta pas et continua puis au bout de quelques minutes elle disparut tout simplement. Ace souffla ; c'était quoi tout ça ?! Il regarda l'endroit où il se trouvait, c'était un couloir qui alignait des portes ; qu'y avait-il derrière ? Ace posa sa main sur la poignée mais elle était bloquée. Il secoua la porte fortement mais elle ne voulait pas céder alors il mit ça sur le compte de la rouille et de la vieillesse. Il se retourna et fit quelques pas tentant de retrouver sa route mais un grincement sonore retint son attention ; il se retourna comme un ressort. La porte qu'il avait essayé de franchir et qui lui semblait fermée venait de s'ouvrir. La seule chose qui s'offrait à lui était un trou noir béant. Ace s'approcha timidement de la porte en franchissant le seuil. La porte claqua le faisant sursauter ; il se retrouva dans une totale obscurité et ne vit plus rien. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut un grand coup sur sa tête.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal… » Murmura-t-il avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Il faisait froid et il entendait des hurlements.

« Lâchez-moi ! Pitié ! Non Vince arrête ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! J'ai mal ! Au secours ! Non pas ça ! » Il voulait l'aider, arrêter cette souffrance. Il voulait l'atteindre ; la salle de bain. Quand il la vit, il s'approcha, il vit trois hommes souriant d'un air mauvais ; ils étaient à moitiés nus et goguenards. Derrière eux il vit une jeune femme déshabillée baignant dans une marre de sang et totalement défigurée. Son regard semblait totalement vide comme si elle avait été dépourvue de vie. Il fut submergé par l'envie de vomir, de fuir mais il ne fallait pas la laisser comme ça, pas là dans cet état. Il comprit qu'il vivait un souvenir quand les trois adolescents le traversèrent pour rejoindre deux filles qui attendaient à l'entré. Il s'agenouilla trempant ses genoux d'un liquide visqueux et rouge et caressa sa joue tendrement jusqu'à ce que le souvenir ne s'évanouisse. Il se réveilla devant la porte de la salle de bain, tout seul. Il détailla la trace sur le mur voyant encore le corps étendu là.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Désolé de quoi ? Tu es un homme, vous êtes tous pareil ! Uniquement guidé par votre entre jambe ! » Un grand craque se fit entendre et elle apparut devant lui.

« C'était des monstres ! Je n'en suis pas un ! » Se défendit-il.

« Arrêtes tes mensonges ! » Murmura-t-elle en reprenant la fuite très calmement.

« Hey attends ! Je ne suis pas comme eux ! »

La jeune femme détestait qu'on lui tienne tête alors quand elle fut au bout du couloir, elle s'arrêta et lui fit face lui disant le plus méchamment possible.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Des sensations fortes ? Une histoire à raconter ?! »

« Non rien de tout ça ! Tu es le fantôme ? » Il comprit que sa dernière question était idiote.

« Bien sur qui veux-tu que je sois ?! D'ailleurs je ne suis pas un fantôme mais un zombie, j'ai un corps ! »

Sur le coup Ace se raidit un peu.

« Un zombie c'est la créature qui mange de la chair humaine non ? »

« Je préfère le chocolat ! »

Il rigola devant son idiotie et sortit la tablette de son pantalon.

« J'en ai ! »

Elle esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu partagerais ton repas avec un zombie ? »

Il hocha positivement la tête. La jeune femme s'approcha. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux zombies qu'il avait pu voir à la télévision, sanglants et dévorant les cerveaux humains, elle était de taille moyenne, plus petite que lui. Elle portait une robe blanche en voile et avait les pieds nus. Son visage fin était barré par une petite cicatrice en dessous de l'œil et ses joues étaient encadrées par des mèches lisses et noires ; il reconnut les pupilles gris clair qu'il avait vu la veille et un léger sourire.

« Du chocolat dans ton pantalon hein... »

« Pour pas que Lelombec la voit. »

« Oh bien sur... Et après tu n'est pas un pervers… » Ricana-elle.

Il déplia la couverture et il la fit venir avec lui, lui offrant la moitié de la tablette de cacao.

« Alors tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Coralie ! »

« Moi c'est Ace ! » Il lui fit un sourire ; un sourire naturel et pourtant espiègle et doux à la fois.

« Je sais ! » Lui répondit-elle avec le même sourire

« Je vois ! »

« Je t'ai vu hier soir ! » Continua-t-elle naturellement.

« Oui et tu m'as bien fichu la trouille ! »

« Surtout à ton frère ! »

« Luf' est assez sensible... »

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es dénoncé à sa place ? »

« Tu sais ça aussi... »

« Oui... J'ai été étonnée... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu étais terrifié par cet endroit mais tu as voulu le protéger ; personne ne m'a jamais assez aimé pour ça... »

« J'ai su ce qu'ils t'ont fait... Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Ni de te faire du mal ni de se servir de ta mort ! »

« Tu sais ? Non tu ne sais rien ! Un rapport d'archive n'est pas forcement vrai en tous points... »

Il lui sourit tristement et au final, ils parlèrent toute la nuit.

« Qu'est ce qui te manque le plus de la vie ? »

« La chaleur, la douceur, la mer... »

« Tu ne peux pas y retourner ? »

« Si mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire tu es immortelle profites en ! »

« L'immortalité c'est pas si cool… On est seul, affreusement seul ! »

Dire qu'il parlait avec la créature qui terrorisait l'institut depuis un demi-siècle et pourtant, elle était gentille.

« Alors, pourquoi tu es revenu en zombie ? »

« La vengeance Ace ! »

Ils avaient noirci son cœur, lui avaient fait perdre son innocence. Elle avait tellement souffert qu'elle était revenue à la vie pour les tuer tous.

« Tu veux que je la nettoie ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« La salle de bain ! »

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

« Parce que tu ne va pas vivre ton éternité avec le souvenir de ta mort sous les yeux ! Et c'est répugnant de se servir de toi ! »

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

« Fais gaffe Ace... Tu es comme je l'étais un électron libre. Les électrons libres ne sont jamais les bienvenus ici ! »

« Je sais mais je suis comme ça ! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu nettoies cette douche ! C'est la seule chose qui me rappel ma haine et pourquoi je suis encore ici ! »

« Pourquoi tu es encore ici ? »

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir ! »

« Alors dis-moi juste pourquoi tu es rentré ici ? »

« Et bien… En 1945 juste après la guerre il y avait beaucoup d'orphelins et j'avais 11 ans. Mes parents avaient été tués lors d'un bombardement à Paris en 1940 ma mère m'avait protégé et m'avais donné sa vie. En 42 j'ai connu un homme, il était peintre et résistant. Je me suis mise à le coller partout comme de la glue puis il a fini par m'adopter. Il est mort à la libération en tombant d'un échafaudage. Là on m'a envoyé dans un orphelinat. J'y ai fais deux ans jusqu'à mes 13 ans ; là je me suis évadé pour me joindre à un mouvement communiste mais au final ça ne s'est pas très bien passé ! J'ai fini par me rebeller et téléphoner à un journal pour dénoncer le régime mais on n'appréciait pas trop les gens comme moi là-bas alors on m'a envoyé ici pour me faire taire ! Je n'ai jamais revu mon pays ! »

« Tu venais d'où ? »

« D'Irlande ! »

« Avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris ?! »

« Pendant la guerre ils étaient roux mais je les ai fais teindre pour ne pas être repérée par les nazis ! »

« Et tes violeurs ? Qu'est ce que tu leur as fais ? »

« Des choses que je ne veux pas te raconter ! » Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et disparut. Ace dormit bien mieux que la nuit précédente enroulé chaudement dans sa couverture.

Il regarda les murs désolés, la clarté du jour rendait l'endroit un peu moins effrayant quoi que... Il se leva, enroula la couverture autours de lui, consomma ce qu'il restait de nourriture et descendit attendre Mademoiselle Lelombec. A 7h pile, quand la cloche sonna, la vieille lui ouvrit. Ace tenta d'adopter une figure traumatisée chose qu'il dut faire assez bien puisqu'elle adoptait un air satisfait. Il fut autorisé à rentrer dans sa chambre pendant que les autres déjeunaient ; rater l'infâme porridge de Monsieur Lebourge ne l'affectait guère ; il replia la couverture de Law et rangea la lampe sous le pied du lit. La vieille Lelombec l'amena dehors où il grelotta comme un fou en attendant les autres. Aujourd'hui ils devaient arracher l'herbe de la piste de course à la main. Luffy arriva en trombe se jetant sur Ace tandis que les autres hommes lui serraient la main.

« Alors cette nuit ? Tu t'en es tiré comment ? »

« Ben normalement quoi... »

Ace ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit, il estimait que cela ne regardait que lui même si d'un côté il voulait rassurer Luffy, pour une fois, son égoïsme prenait le dessus. Sabo haussa les épaules, il se disait probablement que son frère ne parlait pas parce qu'il était traumatisé. Il s'approcha discrètement de lui tout en arrachant les arbres.

« Ace qu'est ce que tu as vu là-bas ? »

« J'ai vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! »

« La douche hein ? »

« La douche... » Murmura-t-il fébrilement au souvenir de tout ce sang et de son flash détaillé. Il préféra ne pas faire part de cette expérience à ses amis et se concentra sur son travail. Il retirait l'herbe cristallisée sous la neige.

« Enfin c'est ridicule de bosser comme ça ! »

« Ce camp date de l'URSS, on y envoyait les enfants ou ados qui parlaient trop. C'était mieux que de dire « prison politique… » »

« Ouais je sais… »

« Tu sais ?! »

« Rien oublies… »

La cloche du repas sonna enfin les libérant enfin. Ils n'eurent pas la même chance que la veille et durent travailler dehors tout l'après midi. Alors que le jour commençait à baisser, ils n'avaient fini que la moitié du terrain.

« Bah on va encore bosser ici demain… »

Ace souffla, de la buée sortait de sa bouche ; il allait se relever quand quelque chose attira son attention ; une sorte de bout de papier coincé entre les pavés et la glace durcie. Il tenta de le dégager de ses doigts quand il eut une prise suffisante, il tira sur le papier qu'il trouva plastifié. Quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait, il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il s'agissait d'une photo vieille d'environ 50 ans à en juger par le papier. Il reconnu Coralie enlacée par un jeune homme. Il revit son flash reconnaissant l'un des violeurs.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose Ace ? » Demanda Satch

« Oui ! Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Elle c'est Coralie et le type à côté c'est celui qui l'a violé ! »

« Mais ils ont l'air proches... »

« Je suppose qu'avant de la coincer sous la douche il a tenté de faire connaissance avec elle… »

« C'est surement ça… » Murmura-t-il à voix basse ; il tenta d'admettre cette information mais quelque chose clochait. Il se rappela des cris qu'il avait entendu dans son flash. « Non Vince ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! » Alors au lieu d'aller se doucher après le repas, il s'introduit dans le bureau de l'intendante. La pièce puait le vieux ; les tapisseries à fleurs jaunies étaient pleines de crasse et de poussière. Un ordinateur épais trônait tel un bijou de technologie qu'Ace voyait plutôt comme une antiquité d'un autre âge trônait sur le bureau. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, probablement un indice sur ce type ou sur elle. Après avoir fouillé plusieurs cartons sans succès, il décida de s'attaquer à la dite antiquité. Il l'alluma et essaya plusieurs mots de passe jusqu'à trouver celui qui marchait. Il se mit à rechercher dans les rapports d'incident où son propre dossier était présent. Il ne trouva qu'une seule chose au nom de Vince ; le jeune homme avait été surpris dans des buissons avec une jeune femme. C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il arrêta l'ordinateur perplexe et retourna vers sa chambre.

« Tiens passes toi de l'eau sur le corps au moins… »

« Merci mec ! »

Ace se lava rapidement avec la serviette et s'enfonça dans les draps bien au chaud, la photo conservée soigneusement dans sa taie d'oreiller.

Il fit un rêve étrange cette nuit là. Il vit la mer et le vent sur une lande d'herbes folles. Une petite fille faisait voler son foulard dans la tempête. Elle avait des cheveux roux et des yeux verts émeraude pétillants de joie et de bonheur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait autre chose que de la douleur ici. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce rêve, cette petite fille était reposante et apaisante. Cependant son corps refusa de coopérer et il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Il se réveilla grelottant s'apercevant que sa couverture n'était plus là.

« C'est ça la grande différence entre Marco et toi… »

« Hein ?! » Bafouilla-t-il sortant à peine de son sommeil. Coralie s'approcha de lui se plaçant dans un rayon de lune pour qu'il puisse la voir.

« Je disais que c'est ça la différence entre Marco et toi… Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait Coralie ? Vraiment ! » Ace fit fis l'allusion à Marco la gardant tout de même dans un coin de son esprit.

Elle soupira avant de commencer.

« J'avais 16 ans à cette époque. J'étais rentré là à mes 14 ans et j'enchaînais les punitions. Mais tu vois, malgré ce que j'endurais j'avais Vince, le type de la photo et mon petit ami. Il était beau, gentil et attentionné le jour où on a prit cette photo je me rappelle qu'il me disait qu'on formerait une famille un jour. Il était parfait ; enfin, ça c'est ce que je croyais... Un soir, j'avais décidé de me donner à Vince, il devait me rejoindre dans les douches. Quand il est arrivé tout était magique, il était doux et tendre. Seulement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes quand j'ai été totalement déshabillée, j'ai vu ses deux copains mettre la tête dans la douche ; je me suis caché mais Vince m'a maintenu au mur. Les deux autres sont rentrés et ont retiré leurs pantalons. J'ai hurlé, appelé au secours, il y avait du monde à l'étage mais personne ne m'a écouté alors je me suis battu comme je pouvais, j'ai commencé à les mordre et a leur donner des coups de pieds mais ils me les ont attrapé. Ils m'ont massacré à coups de poings jusqu'à ce que je sois trop blessée pour bouger ne serais-ce qu'un doigt. Pendant 40 putains de minutes j'ai juste pu sentir ce qu'ils faisaient et j'ai prié, prié pour que quelqu'un m'aide mais personne n'est venu, j'ai du attendre 20 minutes de plus pour que quelqu'un daigne m'aider ! On m'a mise sous sédatifs à l'infirmerie. Quand je me suis réveillé je me sentais salle et idiote et puis j'ai entendu des adultes parler, ils disaient que c'était ma faute, que c'était moi qui avait provoqué Vince et ses amis. J'ai aussi appris que deux filles les avaient aidés à rentrer. Tout d'un coup, j'ai senti ou plus exactement, je n'ai plus senti mon visage alors j'ai pris un miroir qu'on avait laissé. J'ai hurlé, je ne me reconnaissais même plus : je n'avais plus de nez, plus de paupière et mes lèvres étaient gonflées, j'étais totalement défigurée. Alors je suis rentré dans ma chambre et je me suis jeté par une fenêtre. Mais tu vois, je me suis dit qu'il serait absolument injuste qu'eux s'en sortent et pas moi alors je suis revenue sous forme de zombie. J'ai défiguré les deux amis de Vince et les deux filles qui les avaient aidés mais Vince... Vince je lui ai coupé les couilles pour que jamais il ne puisse s'en servir et que chaque matin quand il se regarderait dans une glace il pense à moi et qu'il se rappelle de ce que j'ai pu souffrir. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ? »

« Il coule des jours paisibles avec sa femme je pense... »

« Mais c'est horrible ! Après tout ça, après ce que tu en as bavé ?! Il s'en est tiré ?! »

« Il savait bien mentir ! »

« C'est répugnant ! Tu ne peux pas te venger ?! »

« Non, ma vengeance c'est sa conscience ! Je ne dis pas que je n'aimerai pas le détruire, au contraire j'adorerai mais à quoi bon… »

« Quand je sortirai d'ici, je le tuerai ! »

« Calmes toi Ace… La subtilité est bien meilleure dans ses cas là ! Tu n'es pas un monstre tu sais ! »

« C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! Je trouve ça répugnant ! »

« De quoi ? »

« Ce que les hommes peuvent faire pour du sexe ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis remise du traumatisme... »

Ace la regarda tendrement, il tenta une approche douce mais elle eut un mouvement de recul se levant pour partir apeurée

« Désolé ! Restes je ne te ferai aucun mal ! »

La jeune femme était déjà parti et Ace fixa le plafond; il avait plusieurs idées pour le lendemain.

* * *

Que peut bien avoir Ace dans la tête? Est ce que vous aimez? Vos avis m'intéresse car c'est la première fiction que je publie alors je stresse un peu.


	3. Vengeance

**Hello désolé à tous pour le retard ma box à lâché j'en ai enfin une nouvelle donc voici le chapitre 3 de ma mini-fic pension j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Pour les Reviews du chapitre 2: **

**Swann.D: Je te remercie beaucoup j'espère ne pas te décevoir! **

**Souky-chan merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes ce que j'écris :) **

**Millaldee je suis contente que ça te fasse rire quand à Vince, on en verra plus sur lui au cours de ce chapitre :) **

**KiwiDeL'Espace merci beaucoup pour ta review, je poste la suite tout de suite et j'espère que tu aimeras :) **

**LittleJuju merci de ta review, j'expliquerai certaines choses dans les prochains chapitres ne t'en fais pas :) **

**Chesca-Shan c'est vrai que Lelombec est une vieille saleté, je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas encore trop ce que je vais lui faire mais je trouverai bien :)) et pour ce chapitre j'ai moins privilégié le côté horreur donc j'espère que tu aimeras quand même... **

**La vague folle: Merci de tes Reviews, j'ai suivi ton conseil et je l'ai rendu un peu plus fuyante :) **

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Le type qui lui avait fait ça vivait encore... Et heureux en plus ! Cette idée lui était insupportable ; si insupportable qu'il se retourna dans ses draps toute la nuit. Au petit matin, il se réveilla d'humeur maussade s'habillant chaudement pour la journée. Quand il se retrouva dehors au milieu du froid, Ace réfléchit à toute vitesse a ce qui serait approprié pour se venger du malfrat ; il regarda ses amis les envisageant un à un. Marco était trop sérieux, Sabo poserait trop de questions quand à Satch il ferait sûrement une réflexion comique et il ne pensait même pas à Luffy.

« Law je peux te voir une minute? »

« Oui bien sur ! » Fit le métis intrigué

« Voilà j'aimerai m'introduire aux archives mais je vais me paumer, toi qui connais, tu pourrais m'aider ? »

« Oui ! Ce midi au moment du repas la vielle Lelombec montes la garde dehors pour ne pas qu'on s'en aille comme les gardes mangent, on demandera à Satch de nous couvrir ! Mais pourquoi tu veux aller aux archives ? »

« Je t'expliquerai quand on y sera ! »

Ace avait enfin trouvé quoi faire et il savourait d'avance le « sale coup » qu'il se préparait à faire. Law lui sourit perplexe et se remit à travailler glissant un mot à Satch qui lança un clin d'œil à Ace. Les pierres leur écorchaient les doigts les mettant en sang et le désherbant leurs brûlait la gorge à chaque fois qu'ils le respiraient. Il regarda le ciel s'emplir de gros nuages la neige et le brut de l'hiver n'allaient pas tarder à arriver car tous les oiseaux avaient migré vers le sud et la taïga qui les entourait ressemblait à un grand champ de brume gelé au petit matin. Ils étaient en Russie et les hivers étaient meurtriers, continueraient-ils à travailler dehors malgré le froid ? La réponse lui semblait évidement oui. Midi arriva enfin, son ventre gargouillait mais ce qu'il avait à faire était bien plus important que rependre des forces, de toute façon ce que M Lebourge qualifiait de nourriture ressemblait plus à des déchets qu'autre chose. Law lui fit signe de le suivre et dès que la tortionnaire de Lelombec eut le dos tourné, ils empruntèrent un couloir adjacent un peu plus étroit que celui qui montait au réfectoire.

« Traines pas Ace ou on va se faire choper ! » Murmura Law en le pressant légèrement. Il ouvrit une porte dérobée et l'entraîna dans un escalier en colimaçon fait de bois poussiéreux et de marches pourries.

« Alors pourquoi tu veux descendre aux archives ? »

« Je veux consulter le rapport d'enquête sur ce qui est arrivé à la fille ! »

Il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'appeler Coralie mais il n'était pas censé connaître son nom et encore moins l'apprécier. Comme il s'y attendait, Law ne chercha pas le pourquoi du comment. Law le conduisit à travers le dédalle de rayons que formaient les étagères remplies de cartons poussiéreux. Tout ça était des pensionnaires qui résidaient ou avaient résidé ici ? C'était impressionnant et surtout effrayant... » Law attrapa un gros carton et en sortit un dossier de papier moisi portant son nom : Coralie Ain.

« Voilà c'est elle, il y à tout ce que la police à relaté sur l'incident. Tu voulais autre chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, pourquoi tu es venu ici toi ? »

« Oh quand on a vu ce fantôme pour la première fois, Marco a voulu connaitre les détails du dossier ; il était comme toi il voulait savoir ! Satch et moi on est descendu et on a tout lu. Quand on est revenu, on a appris qu'il avait voulu nous couvrir et qu'il avait insulté Lelombec pour la distraire. Il a fini dans l'aile ouest. Le lendemain il n'a même pas voulu savoir, il a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance et il s'est remis à bosser comme si de rien n'était. Il a mit un mois à accepter d'en reparler et on n'a jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé. » Ace se souvint des paroles de la veille « C'es ça la différance entre Marco et toi » ; il avait bien évidemment une petite idée de ce que son ami avait pu voir mais il n'en dit rien. Il le feuilleta rapidement tentant de ne pas s'attarder sur les photos ressassant le massacre qui lui soulevaient toujours autant le cœur. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : Le nom du seul et unique survivant à la vengeance de Coralie. En lisant ce nom, il eut un profond dégoût et une envie de meurtre.

« Law tu pourrais me trouver ce type s'il te plaît ! »

« Heu ouais pas de problème mais c'est qui ? »

« Tu vas voir. »

Law se saisit d'une autre boite et sortit un dossier au nom de Vince Larrieu. Ace ouvrit voyant la tête de l'adolescent doté d'un air mauvais ; c'était exactement celui qu'il avait vu sur la photo qu'il avait trouvé la veille. Il souligna au crayon ce qui l'intéressait à savoir sa ville de résidence actuelle et son numéro de téléphone, il avait appris que tous ceux qui passaient par le pensionnat étaient suivis à vie. Il lut le rapport de police, apparemment, le nom du jeune homme n'avait jamais été cité dans la presse en raison de son jeune âge ; apparemment il avait été condamné pour violences au début de la guerre et il avait presque toujours été ici Il était temps que ça change.

« Law j'ai un coup de téléphone à donner, tu ne sais pas où je peux en trouver un ? »

« Heu dans le bureau de monsieur Lebourge il y en a un mais c'est le seul endroit ! »

« Merci ! »

Ace nota sur une feuille le numéro de téléphone ainsi que la référence du dossier de Coralie :

Vince Larrieu : Paris 16ème France téléphone : 55-623-499

Ain Coralie n°19873 A-Cl V-S

Le brun rangea les dossiers expliquant au métis :

« C'est pourquoi le téléphone ? »

« Je voulais juste connaître le nom de l'enfoiré qui l'a violé... Celui à qui elle à coupé les couilles ! »

« Et tu vas l'appeler ? »

« Oui ! »

Law sourit, son ami lui semblait bizarre, après tout peut être voyait il les choses différemment de tous les autres de l'académie, peut être la voyait il avant tout comme une victime et peut être avait-il raison... Law s'arrêta là dans ses interrogations, il emmena Ace dans un escalier beaucoup plus luxueux et mieux entretenu totalement interdit aux élèves; il était fait de marbre et de bois acajou. Ace pénétra dans une pièce bien plus somptueuse que le reste du pensionnat. Un grand lustre de cristal pendait au plafond et des tapisseries de fil de soie ornaient les murs en pierre apparentes.

Ace attrapa le téléphone et composa le #31# pour passer en secret suivit du numéro. Ce fut une voix âgée qui lui répondit :

« Allo ? »

« Vince Larrieu ? »

« Non je suis Madeleine sa femme, si vous désirez parler à mon maris il est sorti il vous faudra rappeler ce soir ! »

« Non madame, c'est à vous que je désire parler ! Dites moi, votre maris a-t-il bien subit une ablation du pénis et des testicules ? »

« Oui à 12 ans lorsqu'il à été kidnappé, pourquoi cette question ? Vous êtes son médecin ? »

« Non madame... Vous avez des enfants ? »

« Oui nous avons adopté mais enfin qui êtes vous ? »

« Je ne suis... Personne ! Écoutez madame, votre mari n'a jamais été kidnappé et son ablation des testicules n'a pas eu lieu à 12 ans mais à 16 ans ! Connaissez-vous l'institut Clayton? »

« Oui mon mari y à séjourné quelques temps pour un vol qu'il n'avait pas commit ! Mais d'où tenez-vous vos informations au juste ? »

« Je suis navré madame mais votre mari n'a pas séjourné là-bas pour vol mais pour des violences envers une femme ! »

« Et alors qu'est ce que ça change ?! »

« Durant son séjour là bas il à rencontré une femme, elle avait son âge ; elle l'aimait et lui il a réuni deux de ses amis et ils l'ont torturé dans les douches ! »

« Mais bon sang je vous prie d'arrêter ça qui êtes vous pour calomnier ainsi mon mari ?! »

« Cette fille était mon amie ! Vous préférez vivre avec un meurtrier toute votre vie que voir la vérité en face ?! »

« J'en ai suffisamment entendu ! Vous devez faire erreur ! Mon mari à été kidnappé juste après la guerre, ce fut pour lui une expérience traumatisante, il y a eu un grand nombre de garçons qui sont passé dans ce pensionnat vous devez confondre de plus si ce que vous dites était vrai son nom aurait été cité dans la presse ! »

« Vous savez que c'est faut, il était mineur, la législation interdit de citer le nom d'un mineur criminel dans la presse ! Demandez le dossier n°19873 A-Cl V-S aux archives nationales vous verrez que je ne mens pas ! »

« Je-je… Je verrais ! »

Il raccrocha. Le brun aux tâches de rousseur ressortit en vitesse et se dépêcha de retourner avec Law au réfectoire. Sabo le questionna :

« Alors qu'est ce que vous avez fait là bas ? »

« On a brisé une famille ! Et je n'ai aucun remord ! » Assuma-t-il sombrement. Sabo voyant son visage troublé n'ajouta rien.

Madame Larrieu regarda son téléphone incrédule, qui lui avait téléphoné et pourquoi disait il que son mari avait torturé une jeune femme ? Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, elle cru qu'il s'agissait à nouveau de l'étranger mais au final il s'agissait de Rose, sa fille adoptive. Elle était totalement troublée, aussi ce fut ce qui la décida à aller voir les archives nationales ; si ce type mentait bien comme elle l'espérait, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter et ça lui ferait une sortie.

Le bâtiment des archives était moderne avec de grandes baies vitrées et plusieurs étages. Madeleine rentra et s'arrêta à l'accueil devant un vigile en uniforme.

« Bonjour je voudrais le dossier n°19873 A-Cl V-S »

« Dossier n°19873 A-Cl V-S... Oh oui bien sur Clayton ! Ce dossier est souvent consulté par des étudiants sortant du pensionnat ; vous êtes amatrice de fantôme ? »

« De fantômes ? »

« J'en conclu que non alors ! Pourquoi tenez-vous à consulter ce dossier alors ? »

« J'ai reçu un coup de fil étrange me disant de le faire ! »

« Je vois suivez moi ! » L'homme l'accompagna jusqu'à une table où il lui amena un dossier très épais ; ensuite il s'assit en face d'elle lui expliquant certaines choses, finalement elle se mit à lire :

Dossier n°19873 A-Cl V-S Ain Coralie

Nom : Ain

Prénom : Coralie

Admise à l'institut Clayton le 14 juillet 1948 suite à plusieurs manifestations après la mort de ses parents durant la grande guerre.

Née le 16 juillet 1934

Décédée le 24 décembre 1950 à 0h51 à l'âge de 16 ans.

Cause de la mort : suicide

Rapport : Le sujet s'est jeté par la fenêtre de sa chambre le 15 décembre 15 décembre 1950. Le rapport de police stipule que le sujet à été violé et battu durant 40 minutes et qu'elle fut retrouvé incapable de bouger 20 minutes plus tard. La jeune femme à perdu ses paupières, à subit de multiples fractures au nez et sur les bras et les jambes, de nombreuses lacérations entre les cuisses ainsi qu'une destruction totale des muqueuses. Le 16 décembre 1950, deux des trois agresseurs ainsi que deux complices de sexe féminin ont été retrouvés pendus et défigurés dans la buanderie. Le pavillon ouest abritant les filles fut évacué sans être débarrassé de ses installations. Le troisième agresseur et petit ami de la victime subit une ablation des testicules et du pénis dans la nuit du 26 au 27 et fut retrouvé hystérique dans sa chambre. Les extraits du procès verbal stipulent :

« C'est elle, elle est revenu pour me faire souffrir. »

Bien que l'académie Clayton dans son ensemble ait soutenu que la jeune femme avait provoqué les trois adolescents leur donnant son accord puis revenant sur ses propos au bout de quelques minutes, certains messages écrits retrouvés dans la chambre de la victime ont prouvé après test d'écriture que le viol était tout à fait prémédité et que l'acte sexuel n'était consentit qu'avec monsieur Vince Larrieu. La victime montrait clairement des signes de peur et de naïveté, peur très vite étouffé par son agresseur manipulateur hors père. Vince Larrieu à été d'abord condamné à la perpétuité puis après appel à 10 ans de prison.

Paris le 18 avril 1953.

La vieille femme resta médusée devant le rapport, devant elle la photo de son mari enfant et celle d'une jeune brunette. Des photos absolument atroces de la jeune femme au moment de son accident ainsi qu'un rapport d'autopsie et les messages de son mari et cette fille. Son Vince n'était en fait qu'un monstre, un monstre qui s'était servi de la confiance d'une orpheline et qui avait menti toute sa vie. Et dire qu'ils avaient des enfants et petits enfants... Elle pleura, pourquoi maintenant ?! Qui était cet ami de la morte qui l'avait appelé ? Elle voulait lui téléphoner, parler avec lui, s'excuser mais le numéro était secret. L'archiviste prit la parole.

« Tous les étudiants qui viennent de Clayton racontent que cette fille hante les couloirs et qu'elle à castré celui qui l'à violé de son vivant, si vous voulez mon avis il y a peut être une part de vérité, après tout le vieux bâtiment est désaffecté et une souffrance pareille laisse des traces... »

« Je comprend... Puis-je avoir une copie du dossier ? »

« Heu juste du rapport principal et des photos, le reste ne peut pas être car c'est confidentiel. »

« C'est tout ce qu'il me faut. »

« Très bien ! »

L'archiviste lui fit la copie qu'elle désirait ; après ça elle rentra chez elle et fixa le mur jusqu'au soir.

Quand Rose arriva pour dîner avec son mari et ses deux enfants et qu'elle trouva sa mère le regard vide assise à la table elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Maman ? Maman ça va ? Où est papa ? »

La vieille ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes plus tard Vince Larrieu rentra chez lui. C'était devenu un beau vieillard de 67 ans avec d'épais cheveux blancs, une moustache bien peignée et lisse. Il avait de petites rides au coin des yeux et un air bon enfant et bien veillant, à priori on ne l'aurait jamais suspecté de quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Madeleine Larrieu se taisait elle ne voulait pas parler à son mari :

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Le repas n'est pas prêt ? » Dit le vieux en souriant.

« Maman... Elle ne parle plus ! »

« Chérie ? Chérie ça va ? »

La vieille regarda la pendule, ce n'était pas encore l'heure.

« Maman pitié réponds moi ! »

Elle regarda sa fille l'air navré elle ne voulait pas parler. 40 minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à rouvrir la bouche.

« Tu vois Vince ? »

« Oh Madeleine tu parles qu'est ce qui t'as prit ma chérie ! »

« Tu vois comme c'est long 40 minutes ? »

Les poils de Vince se hérissèrent sur sa nuque pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Elle savait ? Non surement pas !

« Heu pourquoi tu dis ça ma chérie ? » Demanda le concerné tout penaud.

« Tu t'en souviens hein ?! » Vince comprit alors que son crime avait été découvert et il tenta de bafouiller.

« Ma chérie je peux tout expliquer ! On était jeunes… On a fait une bêtise ! »

« Une bêtise?! » Hurla la vieille

« Maman calmes toi ! »

David le mari de Rose emmena ses deux enfants dans une chambre d'amie pour les faire échapper à la violence qui régnait dans la cuisine. Madeleine d'ordinaire si douce était dans une colère noire, que pouvait-elle bien avoir ?

David revint dans la cuisine où sa belle mère fixait toujours son mari d'un air sombre et meurtrier.

« Vas-y Vince ! Expliques à ta fille et à ton gendre ce que tu appelles une bêtise ! »

Vince n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la bouche tant il était gêné.

« T'as pas les couilles hein ?! »

« Maman ! On avait dit qu'on ne plaisanterait jamais avec ça ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » Hurla Rose incrédule.

« Ma chérie il se passe que ton père n'a jamais été enlevé et que ses couilles lui ont été arrachées par vengeance ! »

« Quoi ? Maman qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

La vieille jeta alors la copie du dossier qu'elle avait. La première réaction qu'eut rose fut un haut le cœur puis elle lu le rapport découvrant comme sa mère avant elle.

« Oh mon dieu ! Cette pauvre fille... Mais qui est ce ? »

« C'était ma petite amie mais c'était une chieuse, elle voulait tout le temps s'enfuir, à chaque fois on prenait des coups de canne alors un soir, après tout ce que j'avais pris par sa faute je me suis dit que j'avais droit à une compensation »

« Si elle voulait bien coucher avec toi elle ne voulait pas coucher avec tes amis ! »

« Ma puce j'étais jeune ! Elle nous a provoqué ! Elle avait cette façon de marcher, de se mouvoir et de sourire… »

« Tu es un monstre ! Ne me touche pas ! Ce qui t'es arrivé n'est que justice ! Tu ne t'es pas dit que cette pauvre fille t'aimait et que ce n'est pas parce que les gens sont attirants qu'ils te provoquent et son fait pour te satisfaire toi et tes amis ?! »

« Tu ne la connaissais pas… »

« Non mais le type qui m'a téléphoné si ! Et il m'a tout raconté ! »

« Elle n'avait aucun ami ! Elle était bien trop peste pour ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que disait le type au téléphone ! Et puis je n'en sais rien moi… Peut être que c'est juste un type plus droit que tu ne l'as jamais été et qu'il a décidé de venger cette fille ! »

Après ça, Madeleine jeta son mari à la porte anéantie.

Ace s'étira brusquement, il avait passé une journée éprouvante ; même Satch qui d'habitude était le premier à faire des blagues était de mauvaise humeur. La vieille Lelombec ne les avait pas lâchés d'une semelle et il avait terriblement mal au dos en raison des coups de canne qu'elle lui avait donné toute la journée. La soupe de poireaux ressemblait à de l'eau légèrement parfumé quand au réfectoire, il était plus abominable que jamais, les peintures avaient été refaites dans l'après-midi ce qui donnait désormais une horrible couleur jaune pipi aux murs de l'immonde bâtisse. Sabo s'inquiétait pour Luffy, dans l'après-midi, il avait glissé sur les pavés et s'était ouvert une partie du bras en s'accrochant aux fils barbelés. Il avait plusieurs plaies ouvertes mais celle-ci semblait bien lus préoccupante que les autres.

« Law toi qui a étudié médecine tu pourrais regarder son bras ? » Murmura-t-il en montrant Luffy du doigt. Law s'exécuta le lus discrètement possible afin que le plus jeune ne remarque rien.

« La plaie s'infecte, il faut un fort antiseptique et des antibiotiques sinon l'infection va se propager dans son corps, lui donner une forte fièvre et le vider de ses forces ! Il faut au moins de l'alcool à 90° pour désinfecter, le reste avec des plantes de la cour je pourrais me débrouiller… »

« Je vais aller en chercher ! » Vociféra Ace à voix basse.

« Mais tu ne sais même pas où il y en a ! »

« T'inquiètes je vais trouver ! » Il se leva prétextant le besoin d'aller aux toilettes et se mit en quête de l'infirmerie. Il se rappela de la configuration de l'aile ouest et avait remarqué qu'elle était l'exact jumelle de celle du bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait ; Monsieur Lebourge étant avare au possible, il n'avait surement pas fait de gros travaux tels qu'abattre des murs depuis 1950. Son investigation le mena comme prévu droit à l'infirmerie. Les lits étaient comme dans l'aile ouest alignés en rang de façon symétrique ; un bureau trônait au fond de la pièce, sur celui-ci était posé un bloc de feuilles d'ordonnances qui devaient servir aux prescriptions des élèves, prescriptions uniquement décernées avec l'accord de mademoiselle Lelombec. Ace trouva aussi une caisse, visiblement tous médicaments donnés à un élève étaient payé par les familles et une grosse armoire à l'angle de la pièce contenait tous les dossiers médicaux des élèves. Ace tenta d'ouvrir l'armoire à pharmacie mais celle-ci était agencée comme un véritable coffre-fort et la clé devait se trouver en sécurité près de la vieille Lelombec ou pire chez Monsieur Lebourge en personne. Le brun tenta de briser la vitre mais sans grand succès et le temps lui pressait car il était censé être aux WC. Le brun se retourna se disant qu'il chercherait la clé au moment de la douche mais quand il se retourna, un sac lui faisait face au milieu de la pièce. Une ordonnance s'échappait de l'ouverture donnant des instructions sur les doses à administrer. Il retourna le bout de papier pour voir inscrit : « Merci pour tout et fais gaffe en te couchant ! » Il esquissa un sourire, toujours aussi mystérieuse. Ou alors elle ne voulait pas lui parler ? Il tenta de chasser cette idée de son esprit et repartit vers le réfectoire.

« Luf' donnes ton bras et ne crie pas ! »

Luffy obtempéra mettant une main devant sa bouche, il laissa son grand frère porter un linge imbibé d'alcool jusqu'à sa plaie ; le liquide le brula atrocement et il serra le bras de Sabo pour ne pas hurler. Law administra les antibiotiques dans l'ordre et lui mit un pansement recouvert d'un bandage.

« Voilà avec ça il ira bien, planques tout ce matos il aura besoin d'autres soins pendant 3 jours. »

« Mec où t'as eu ça ? Je croyais que l'armoire de l'infirmerie était fermée à clé… »

Ace se sentit gêné et chercha un mensonge.

« Dans l'armoire à pharmacie de Lelombec, elle était ouverte ! » Menti-t-il en rougissant

Satch, Marco, Sabo et Luffy gobèrent le mensonge mais Law semblait le détailler curieusement.

« Quoi ? »

« Et ben, le coup de téléphone, les archives, le type qui à violé la fille, ta nuit dans l'aile ouest et maintenant les médocs... Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment tu sais ça... »

Ace prit une teinte cramoisie avant de dire à voix basse.

« Et bien il est possible que je ne la trouve pas si cauchemardesque et que j'ai eu envie de la venger... Ensuite il est possible qu'elle m'ait aidé pour les médocs... »

« Oh comme il est possible qu'elle soit très jolie et qu'elle te plaise rien qu'un peu non ? »

« Heu... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… »

« T'inquiètes personne n'en saura rien mon gars ! »

« Merci... »

Law lui lança un clin d'œil et ils partirent à la suite des autres. Ils se rendirent aux douches et l'incident du repas n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ace se rendit dans la chambre et se glissa entre les draps. Une grosse boite lui rentra dans le dos et il se rappela des paroles qu'il avait lu sur l'ordonnance : « Fais attention en te couchant ! »

Il se releva en gémissant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? » demanda Marco

« Y a un truc dans mon lit... »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » rigola Sabo

« Une boite... »

« Qu'est ce que tu gardes une boite dan ton lit tu risques de te faire choper ! » L'avertis Satch sur le ton de la rigolade.

« Ace je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! » Supplia le plus jeune plaintivement.

« Relax à part l'aile ouest ils ne me feront rien ! »

« Justement ! » pleurnicha Luffy

« Oh c'est pas si terrible que ça va ! » Murmura Law avec un sourire en coin, sourire en coin qu'Ace lui fit ravaler d'un regard noir !

Ace ouvrit la boite éclairée par le faisceau de la lampe de Satch, il découvrit 12 joins et une bouteille de Vodka. Law écarquilla des yeux de la taille de soucoupes tandis que Marco perdit son sérieux :

« Ace où tu as eu ça ?! »

« C'est juste formidable je rêve de me fumer un joint depuis que je suis ici ! » S'écria Sabo

« Un joint et une jolie fille c'est mon rêve ! » fit le pervers en chef Sarch

« Qui t'as envoyé ça ? » Demanda Luffy.

Ace lu le carton qui reposait dans le font : « Électron libre »

« Je ne sais pas... » Et encore un mensonge à son actif se dit-il. Les autres le regardaient suspicieusement.

« Bah au pire moi je m'en fiche j'ai juste envie de me défoncer pour oublier cet endroit pourrit ! » Clama Law. Les autres approuvèrent même Luffy qui n'avait jamais fumé ou prit de drogue accepta, en effet tout était bon pour oublier ce qu'ils vivaient. Le plus jeune regarda le joint perplexe tandis que les autres le fumaient.

« Comme ça frangin ! » Rigola Ace en lui montrant comment faire.

« Tu inspires deux fois et tu souffles fort. » Luffy s'exécuta s'étranglant avec la première bouffée. Il toussota.

« Doucement Luf' » Rigola Sabo.

Le plus jeune recommença à tirer et cette fois-ci il apprécia bien plus sentant ses muscles se détendre.

« C'est génial ! » Rigola-t-il déjà sous l'emprise du stupéfiant

« Bordel il va être stone avant nous ! » rigola Sabo.

« Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour ! » Le charia Ace !

« C'est presque aussi bon que le sexe ! » fit Satch en fixant le plafond avec un air béat

Luffy ne semblait pas comprendre. Coralie les observait avec un sourire satisfait, elle regardait attentivement Ace. Son t-shirt remontait légèrement et son jean était très bas laissant paraître son nombril et son aine formant un V parfait. Il regardait le plafond pensif avec le bord des yeux légèrement rouge ; le joint se consumait entre ses lèvres pleines et rosées puis entre ses doigts. Quand il relâchait la fumée, celle-ci retraçait ses lèvres de façon sensuelle. Ace tortillait la carte entre ses doigts retraçant les lettres tracés à l'encre bleu nuit, il était plutôt bien fait, très musclé pour son âge, un visage doux, un sourire charmeur et une loyauté à toute épreuve.

« Hey Ace on peut ouvrir la bouteille et finir les joins ? »

« Haha Luffy ? Toi si innocent ! »

Sabo ouvrit la bouteille et à 6 elle ne fit même pas 5 minutes. Enfin, les derniers joint consumés, les garçons s'endormirent d'une nuit paisible et sans mauvais rêves.

Ace fut réveillé par des hurlements de rage de la vieille Lelombec.

« De la drogue ?! C'est inadmissible où avez-vous eu ça ?! »

« Le pion qui est parti l'an dernier en planquait dans sa chambre on en a piqué un peu mademoiselle ! »

Visiblement Marco ne l'avait pas dénoncé et il lui en était reconnaissant. Bien évidemment, la drogue semblait être une limite à ne pas franchir et ils écopèrent d'une nuit dans l'aile ouest. En voyant l'air terrorisé de Luffy, Ace s'en voulut d'être si heureux mais c'était plus fort que lui ; même les tâches dégradantes que la vieille intendante lui donnait ne pouvaient lui ôter sa joie et sa bonne humeur. Après ce qui fut une interminable journée les garçons furent envoyés dans l'aile ouest sans avoir accès à leur chambre. Luffy était pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine quand aux autres, ils n'en menaient pas large non plus. Marco craquait ses doigts de façon anxieuse comme si il savait quelque chose de plus. Ace tenta de rassurer son petit frère discrètement en lui prenant le bras d'un geste paternel. Ace avait toujours protégé Luffy leurs pères étant soir mort soit en cavale avec le police aux fesses, il ne restait que Garp Sabo et eux deux. Sabo était parti en pension assez rapidement et leur grand père n'était pas très paternel bien qu'il eut pu se montrer attentionné. Au cours des jours qu'il avait passé ici et en dépit des efforts qu'il avait fait pour protéger son frère, celui-ci avait été battu et ses bleus et entailles ne faisaient que s'aggraver au cours du temps. La vieille Lelombec leur interdit l'entrée à leur chambre les poussa sans ménagement dans la grande bâtisse sombre puis voyant l'air terrorisé de Luffy elle ajouta :

« Bonne nuit mes mignons, n'ayez crainte la lumière de la lune vous éclairera vous pourrez la voir ! Oh et messieurs même règle, nous ne sommes pas dans une porcherie ici j'exige que vous soyez douchés demain matin ou je vous offre une petite semaine ici ! »

Ace lui jeta un regard mauvais qui exprimait toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressenti à ce moment précis mais elle prit un plaisir non dissimulé à les enfermer.

« Ace j'ai peur ! J'ai peur de voir ce fantôme ! » Sanglota Luffy.

« N'ai pas peur p'tit frère on est là et elle n'est pas si terrible tu sais ! »

« T'es incroyable Ace… Même dans un tel endroit tu penses aux autres ! » Siffla Satch admiratif

« Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est gosse... » Murmura Sabo

Marco tapa sur l'épaule d'Ace et Law lui fit un sourire en coin. Sabo réfléchit un instant.

« Bon alors il faut qu'on trouve de quoi manger, boire, et se chauffer. On va explorer le bâtiment par groupe de deux ; PERSONNE ne se barre en solo ! »

« Bien ! Qui fait les douches et l'infirmerie ? »

« Moi je veux bien m'y coller mais par contre Luffy ne vient pas avec moi ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura Luffy inquiet.

« Luf' il vaut mieux que tu ne les vois pas beaucoup ! Je vais y aller avec Ace toi tu vas aller avec Sabo au réfectoire ! »

« T'es sur Law ? Si tu veux je m'en occupe ! »

« Non va avec ton petit frère toi, j'y vais avec Ace ! »

« Merci mec ! »

« No problème ! »

Satch et Marco s'avancèrent vers les salles de classe. Une vieille photo gisait près d'un bureau, des filles en uniforme bleu posaient avec un visage fermé à côté d'une vieille femme à lunettes à l'air sévère. Ils cherchèrent quelque chose qui aurait été épargné par l'humidité mais en vain, tous les papiers et cahiers suintaient d'humidité et de poussière. Des toiles d'araignée pendaient aux coins de la pièce tandis que le bois du parquet était rayé. Sabo et Luffy aussi n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de succès non plus, ils n'avaient trouvé que des croûtons de pain rassis, une table dont les pieds étaient moisis et branlants.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné ! » murmura Ace.

« Je t'en prie je me suis dit que si tu tombais sur ton fantôme il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui soit avec toi ! »

« C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi ! »

« Eh ? »

« C'est pas un fantôme mais un zombie... Mais rassures toi elle ne mange que du chocolat ! » S'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

« C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Oui ! » Rigola-t-il en grimpant les marches grinçantes. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain regardant l'intérieur avec dégoût. Law referma celle-ci voyant le désarroi de son ami.

« T'es déjà rentré dans l'infirmerie ? »

« Oui c'est là que je l'ai rencontré... »

« Bon alors on va voir si il y a des couvertures qu'on pourrait utiliser viens ! »

Ace le suivit et ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie ; évidemment, les draps et couvertures étaient inutilisable et n'aurait servi à rien à part à les tremper. Ils ressortirent bredouille quand Ace eut une idée.

« Hey mais on a qu'à aller voir dans les chambres ! »

Law parut gêné et se tortilla sur lui même.

« Heu c'est à dire que... En fait la plus part sont fermé et surtout c'est au fond du couloir et si quelqu'un nous y bloque il n'y a pas d'issues. »

« Oh je vois t'en fais pas Law attends moi ici ! »

« Non c'est bon je viens ! » Assura le métis dans un élan de loyauté. Et puis au pire, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Ace assurait que cette fille n'était pas méchante. Il tenta de se calmer et amena Ace là où il le désirait. Le long couloir était en très mauvais état, la peinture tombait en lambeaux laissant voir les parois rouillées et tâchées de poussière. Les chambres portaient toutes des plaques numérotées en noir. Toutes les portes ouvertes laissaient entrevoir des draps trempés et salles et des vêtements éparpillés sur le sol quand aux portes fermées, la serrure était trop rouillée pour qu'on puisse l'ouvrir. Tout au fond du couloir une porte entre ouverte grinçait.

« Il y a quoi là bas ? »

« Oh heu... Sa chambre. »

« On peut y aller ? »

« Et bien je suppose que quoi que je dise tu iras donc je vais t'accompagner. »

Ace lui sourit et ouvrit la porte portant le numéro 35. La chambre était aussi délabrée que les autres ; elle contenait deux lits à l'armature en fer rouillés. De gros matelas éventrés laissaient apparaître leurs ressorts et ce qui semblait être du coton trempé. A côté de chaque lit, une table de nuit avec une bassine qui devait servir à se laver les mains et une lampe aux fils dénudés ; devant les lits deux fiches portaient nom et photo des pensionnaires ainsi que leur « crime » Law commenta.

« A droite c'est une des filles qui a aidé les trois violeurs à rentrer. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elles étaient amies ? »

« Apparemment oui... »

« C'est répugnant ! »

Ace attrapa sa fiche effleurant le plastique pour lire les mots et regarder la photo, elle semblait moins dure et plus sereine et aucune cicatrice ne barrait sa peau délicate.

« Ace regardes ! »

Ace se retourna ; il vit une fenêtre aux carreaux brisés, il en conclut que c'était par là qu'elle s'était donné la mort. Mais ce n'était pas ce que montrait Law, ce qu'il montrait c'était trois malles parfaitement lustrées empilées les unes sur les autres. Ace les ouvrit ; elles contenaient respectivement des vivres et du vin, des couvertures et oreillers et du nécessaire pour la toilette ainsi que des antiseptiques et pansements.

« On les prends ! »

« Heu Ace je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. » murmura Law méfiant. Ace se saisit d'une carte blanche portant l'inscription : « Électron libre »

« C'est bon on peut les prendre ! » Fit-il avec un sourire. Law lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« Bon entendu je te crois ! » Law attrapa la première malle et la traîna dans le couloir. A peine fut-il partit qu'un craquement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Ace se retourna et un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Salut ! »

« Salut ! C'est toi les cigarettes et tout ça ? »

« Oui mais tu l'avais compris... »

« Oui ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que toi tu as fais ? »

« Quoi donc? »

« Ma vengeance... S'ils t'avaient pris tu aurais eu de gros ennuis Ace ! »

« Peu importe... Ce qu'ils t'ont fait c'est atroce ! Ce type, celui que tu aimais il ne méritait pas de vivre heureux ; 70 ans c'est déjà trop ! »

« Tu es droits Ace... C'est une qualité mais elle ne te portera pas chance ! » Murmura la jeune fille en posant ses mains sur le torse du brun entrouvrant sa chemise. A ce geste Ace se tendit sentant une partie de son anatomie se manifester et sa respiration fit un raté.

« Pourquoi tu m'aides comme ça Ace ? Tout le monde me fuit et je les terrorise ! »

« Je ne sais pas... J'aide les gens depuis que Luffy est né alors un de plus un de moins tu sais... Et puis je t'aime bien ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime bien ! » rigola-t-elle.

Coralie effleura malencontreusement son torse provocant chez lui un léger sursaut puis un petit rire.

« Tu es chatouilleux ? »

« Oui très ! »

La jeune zombie le poursuivit dans la chambre chatouillant le creux de son ventre alors qu'il rigolait s'effondrant sur le sol en se tortillant comme un asticot.

« Arrêtes on va finir par rameuter mes potes ! »

Elle n'opposa pas de résistance le maintenant fermement au sol en dessous d'elle.

« Tu veux faire plus discret ? » Murmura-t-elle en se mordillant la langue.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez ? Qu'est ce qui peut être plus discret que leur bataille de chatouilles? **

**Ce chapitre privilégie un peu moins le côté horreur et plus les explications et le début de la relation entre Ace et Coralie. **

**Une petite review pour me donner vos avis?**


	4. Possible ?

**Merci à July D black, La vague folle et Kiwi de l'espace qui me suivent depuis le début, vous êtes adorables et vos conseils me servent beaucoup :) **

**Death Gotika: Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils vraiment :)**

Donc voici le chapitre 4, quelques scène un peu chaudes mais rien de bien méchant pour l'instant :) J'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

Il était étonné de sa soudaine attitude sexy et pourtant il ne voulait que ça. Coralie le détaillait, il était la seule chaleur qu'elle avait, le seul qui l'avait prise en pitié, le seul homme qui ne s'était pas écrasé devant elle ; il l'avait défié et même retenue quand elle lui avait fait son numéro d'horreur, il l'avait vengé et il prenait soin de son frère même si il devait en pâtir. Elle ne voulait que ça, lui offrir autre chose, lui offrir quelque chose d'unique. Ace n'attendait que ça ; il s'attarda sur les prunelles gris clair se perdant dedans. Ses longs cheveux chatouillant son visage et le haut de son torse. Elle baissait de plus en plus son visage vers lui ; son souffle caramel lui parvenait aux narines. Ils fermèrent les yeux se concentrant uniquement sur les sensations et les ondes qui se dégageaient de leurs deux corps excités. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis qu'il attrapait sa tête pour approfondir le baiser. Coralie s'assit sur lui collant leurs deux bassins. Ils gémirent en sentant leurs deux intimités se toucher ; Ace pressa le corps fin contre le sien tentant d'approfondir le plaisir qui naissait de leurs peaux frémissantes. Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, ce qui au début avait été gratitude puis attirance se transformait en une passion torride et le fait qu'elle soit un zombie loin de le choquer et de le dégouter l'attirait violemment.

Law finit de traîner la grosse malle au fond du couloir, là où les élèves dormaient d'habitude. Sabo, Satch, Marco et Luffy débarquèrent.

« On n'a rien trouvé ! La bouffe est immangeable et les papiers sont trempés ! Et vous ? »

« Tadam ! » Clama Law en montrant la malle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

« De quoi s'offrir une vie de roi ! Et y en à deux autres dans la chambre du fond ! »

« Vous y êtes allé ? » Souffla Marco qui connaissait visiblement l'endroit.

« Où est Ace ? » s'aperçut brusquement Luffy.

Tous se retournèrent médusés et se mirent à courir en beuglant le nom de leur ami dans le couloir.

Coralie grimaça ; il fallait arrêter maintenant où ils se feraient surprendre, alors avec une grande peine, elle stoppa le baiser se redressant légèrement.

« Désolé. » Chuchota Ace.

« C'est pas grave ! On aura du temps pour nous à un autre moment ! »

« J'espère… »

« Je t'aurais imaginé dégouté par tout ça et aussi étonné on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se connaitre, pour une relation c'est tout de même important… »

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais pourtant avec toi je n'y pense pas… »

Ace l'embrassa à nouveau puis souffla la laissant s'échapper à contre cœur. Les 5 garçons entrèrent en courant dans la salle ; Ace était allongé sur le sol seul avec le regard dans le vide.

« Ace ?! Ace mon pote ça va ? »

Le brun releva la tête vers un Satch paniqué.

« Hein ? Ouais ouais j'ai glissé ! »

« De façon… Naturelle ? » Soupçonna Marco

« Oui sur un bout de drap ! »

Marco parut gober l'excuse facilement ; seul Law le détailla suspicieusement.

« Bon aller on prend les deux malles et on sort d'ici cet endroit me file la chair de poule ! »

« Ok on y va ! » Clama courageusement Luffy.

Le plus jeune attrapa le bout d'une malle avec Sabo et la deuxième fut portée par Marco et Satch. Ace tentait d'éviter le regard de Law mais celui-ci le rattrapa facilement.

« Alors mon petit Ace… Racontes moi ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Je l'ai dit, je suis tombé en glissant sur un bout de drap. » justifia Ace cachant le feu qui s'emparait de ses joues.

« Mouais… Et tomber sur un bout de draps te fait autant d'effet ? »

« Merde ça se voit ? »

« Pas tellement mais t'as une bosse sous la ceinture et t'avais un air béat de gamin à qui on donne une sucrerie ! »

« Bon ça va… On a chahuté et on est tombé elle sur moi… »

« Et ? »

« On s'est embrassé ! »

« Wow wow wow… Vous vous êtes embrassé »

« Oui ça te choque ? »

« Si peu… Je veux dire… Tu as ta première relation sérieuse avec une fille violée et morte il y a 60 ans… »

« Ben pour être honnête moi aussi je ne voyais pas ma première relation amoureuse de cette façon mais la seule chose qui me saute aux yeux c'est que ce qu'elle me plait alors je me fiche de ce qu'elle est ! »

« Alors je te souhaite bonne chance Ace ! Je te souhaite vraiment que ça marche même si c'est une voix difficile que tu empruntes je te souhaite d'y arriver ! »

« Merci mon vieux ! »

Ace sourit et Law revint vers le camp où les garçons installaient déjà des lits chauds et confortables. Ace s'installa confortablement tandis que ses amis passaient tour à tour dans les douches. Ils mangeaient de bon appétit ; malgré le cadre cauchemardesque de l'endroit, jamais les repas n'avaient été aussi bons au pensionnat. Les lits étaient chauds et ils avaient même réussi à faire bouillir de l'eau pour se faire des bouillotes. Une fois le repas terminé, Luffy fut désinfecté et ses plaies furent pensées ; Sabo expliqua à Luffy :

« Ecoutes Luffy, tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir le repas, les bouillotes, le désinfectant… Tu ne dois rien dire, tu devras faire comme si tu avais passé une soirée horrible et traumatisante d'accord ? »

« D'accord Sabo ! » Luffy hochait la tête en signe d'approbation et se leva pour partir à la douche ; il revint en hurlant quelques secondes plus tard.

« Le sang le sang ! Ace y en a partout ! »

« Luffy n'ais pas peur ! »

« Mais Ace le sang ! »

« Aller viens Luffy ! »

Le plus jeune le suivit en s'accrochant à son bras dans.

« Luffy… Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? »

« Oui… » Pleurnicha Luffy.

« Ce fantôme ne te fera aucun mal Luffy ! Je te le promets ! »

« Mais comment tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais Luf' ! Si je te l'expliquais je te ferai peur mais je te promets qu'ici tu es plus en sécurité que dans nos chambres ! »

« Ace c'est quoi ça ?! »

Ace releva la tête, un drap blanc avait été tendu devant la marre de sang. Il sourit avant de dire à son frère :

« Tu vois bien, plus de sang ! Aller maintenant en caleçon ! » Luffy s'exécuta timidement en n'osant pas lâcher du regard la tâche de sang.

Luffy se doucha sans rien dire et ressortit aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

« Aller files te coucher je vais à la douche et je vous rejoins ! »

« Merci Ace ! »

Luffy revint en courant et se cacha dans son lit comme un petit garçon.

« Tout va bien Luffy ? »

« Oui ! Ace avait mis un drap devant le sang ! »

« Mais comment il à fait il était avec nous ! »

Sabo frappa Satch discrètement, pas la peine d'inquiéter Luffy plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Bah peut importe Ace est doué ! » Justifia Law.

Ace retira son jean et son t-shirt observant le drap. Il sourit et retira son boxer. Son dos était plein de bleus aussi il se délecta de l'eau plus ou moins chaude que projetait le jet celle-ci le soulageant un peu même si se mouvoir lui était difficile. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et commencèrent un massage.

« Ton frère à bien encaissé on dirait… »

« Oui je te remercie d'ailleurs ! »

« Pas de quoi voyons ! »

« T'as les mains douces pour un zombie ! »

« Tu les imaginais comment ? Griffues ? Poilues ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! » ricana-t-il.

Ace Soupira de plaisir en sentant les mains appuyer sur ses épaules endolories puis sur ses omoplates ; il lui semblait que ses muscle étaient noués en paquets et qu'elle avec ses doigts elle dénouait tous ces nœuds. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il se laissait totalement aller à son soulagement, il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement nu et en position inconvenante.

« Tu sais que je suis… »

« A poil ? »

« Heu en gros… » Balbutia-t-il en rougissant de plus belle.

« J'en ai vu d'autre ! »

La jeune femme baisa son épaule du bout des lèvres avant de descendre ses pouces le long de la colonne du brun. Elle le massa en douceur son corps de haut en bas se collant à lui pour en venir à son torse. Au bout de quelques minutes elle lui murmura :

« Au plaisir de te revoir Ace ! »

Il se sentit totalement frustré par cette interruption soudaine, malgré tout elle le testait, elle le torturait, elle voulait voir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance et il ne voulait pas la décevoir et puis c'était un zombie et son léger côté sadique se faisait visiblement sentir.

« Hey Coralie… Je… Enfin merci. »

« De rien Ace ! » Il ne grognait pas, ne lui sautait pas dessus, rien. Ou ce type était extrêmement respectueux ou elle ne lui plaisait pas. Pourtant il n'avait pas eu l'air mécontent quand elle l'avait embrassé. D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pour s'amuser ? Non il était bien trop gentil pour qu'elle ne veuille lui faire du mal. Alors pour voir si elle était toujours capable d'éprouver ce genre de choses même après ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Possible mais pourquoi était-elle revenu à lui quelques heures plus tard dans les douches ? Coralie savait que ses interrogations étaient veines car elle avait déjà envisagé la réponse la veille en le regardant fumer, il lui plaisait, sa virilité qui se mêlait avec sa douceur et sa loyauté lui plaisaient. Elle avait peur d'aimer à nouveau alors elle le contourna lui offrant une vue parfaite sur son corps apparaissant sous son vêtement trempé. Il sentit son sexe réagir immédiatement.

« Pas mal ! » Rigola-t-elle en effleurant la verge de son index fin en espérant le faire réagir. Il tint bon et se contrôla encore une fois dans un ultime effort. Ace poussa un gémissement rauque de plaisir là suivit par un sourire de la jeune femme qui quitta la pièce. C'est ça qu'il aimait, cette folie qui se dégageait de leur relation, sa beauté, sa fragilité, sa douceur et sa combativité. Il mit quelques minutes à souffler puis quand il se fut calmé et que son corps redevint à peu près normal, il se rhabilla et quitta la pièce en essayant de paraitre le plus normal possible.

Le bâtiment bien que sombre ne l'effrayait plus ; si il y avait eu autre chose dedans il n'aurait pas réagit comme ça mais tant que c'était elle rien ne lui faisait peur. Il avait envie de rassurer Luffy mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'aligner trois mots. Il s'abattit sur le lit improvisé ; rien que repenser à la jeune femme son corps se réveillait. Il s'assoupit facilement ce soir là, grisé par la sensation de chaleur de la bouillotte et de douceur des draps. Marco vérifia que tout le monde dormait et se tourna vers Ace.

« Tu sais d'où viennent ces coffres ? »

« Comment je le saurai ? »

« Parce qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose de dingue nous arrive, ça tourne autours de toi ! »

« Et bien j'en sais rien… Toi aussi tu as tes secrets… »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Tu l'as rencontré pas vrai ! On sait tous ce qui lui est arrivé mais toi… Toi tu l'as vu ! »

Marco poussa un soupir.

« C'était lors de la première nuit que j'ai passé ici j'ai été comme projeté dans une pièce noire, quand je me suis réveillé j'ai entendu des cris j'ai couru jusqu'à arriver dans les douches et je les ai vu. Je les ai vus la laisser là comme une merde et sortir, je l'ai vu elle et j'avais l'impression qu'elle me regardait, qu'elle me suppliait de l'aider mais moi j'ai juste su dire que j'étais désolé, je n'ai pas su quoi faire d'autre et quand j'ai voulu me lever, je me suis retrouvé dans mon époque. »

« Alors elle était là la différance… »

« Quelle différance ? »

« Non rien… »

« Mec je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à personne, tu pourrais au moins être honnête avec moi ! » « Un jour elle m'a dit qu'il y avait une différance entre toi et moi et sur le coup je n'avais pas compris mais maintenant si. »

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« Elle nous à tous les deux testé, elle nous a testé parce qu'on avait accepté d'être puni à la place d'un coupable. Moi je lui ai caressé la joue. »

« Wow tu lui a parlé ? Et tu as vu ce que moi j'ai vu ? »

« Oui et je pense que depuis elle m'aime bien ! »

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si tout ça ce n'était pas contre nous ? »

« Non jamais ! Je crois qu'elle était aussi malheureuse qu'on peut l'être maintenant si ce n'est plus parce qu'elle n'avait personne alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous voudrait du mal ! »

Marco leva un sourcil puis finit par acquiescer à cour d'arguments.

« En tous cas Ace, je te serai reconnaissant de ne parler de ça à personne ! » Fit Marco se refermant comme une huitre.

« Je sais je compte aussi sur toi ! »

Le blond à la coiffure d'ananas sourit tristement et se retourna dans ses couvertures laissant son cadet s'endormir.

Vers 4h du matin, Ace sentit un courant d'air le frôler.

« Salut toi ! »

« Coralie ! »

« C'est moi oui ! »

« Rigoles pas ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis tout à l'heure ! »

« Je sais c'est pour ça que je suis là. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je sais ce que tu veux faire Ace ! »

« Et qu'est ce que je veux faire. »

Elle embrassa tendrement son épaule l'enlaçant au niveau de la taille. Ace soupira de bien être en saisissant ses mains les caressant délicatement.

« Il faut que tu fasses gaffe Ace… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ! »

« Je suis blindé n'ais pas peur ! »

« Elle t'as cerné Ace… Elle a dit que si tu refaisais une bêtise cette semaine ton frère trinquerait. »

« Luffy ?! »

« Oui, elle veut l'envoyer ici seul, elle le trouve trop pleurnichard et ton frère à trop peur de moi. »

« Quelle putain ! Quand est ce que je te reverrai ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Peut être que je viendrai te hanter si notre tentation à tous les deux n'est pas trop forte ! »

« Parie risqué ! »

« Oui en effet ! »

« Tu vas me manquer ! »

« Ace je peux te demander une faveur ? »

« Oui bien sur ce que tu veux ! »

« On se voit le 23 décembre ! »

« Mais c'est dans trois semaines… »

« S'il te plait Ace… » Sa voix était troublée presque suppliante alors Ace accepta.

« Au fait comment tu as eu tout ça ? »

« J'ai braqué le camion de livraison qui ravitaille le personnel en bas de la rue ! »

« Haha t'as pas fais ça ? »

« Si ça leur apprendra, ils mangeront des patates pendant la semaine ! »

« Haha tu vas les avoir mis de mauvaise humeur ! »

« Peut être oui mais on s'en fiche c'est ça qui est drôle ! »

« Je comprend pourquoi tu leur tapais sur les nerfs à l'époque ! »

« Je prend ça pour un compliment ! »

« Mais s'en est un ! »

« Finis ta nuit et ne te fais pas remarquer avant le 23… »

« Promis ! Tu dors avec moi ? »

« Oui si tu veux ! »

« Bonne nuit bébé ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

Elle déposa un dernier baiser au creux de son cou et s'appuya sur son épaule pour la nuit.

Quand Ace se réveilla le lendemain matin il était seul et l'idée d'attendre 3 semaines le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Il prit coups de fouet sur coups de fouet ce jour là, quand il fut à proximité de Law il l'apostropha :

« Pssst Law ! »

« Ah je me demandais quand tu me parlerais ! »

« Je voulais attendre qu'elle soit parti en ville pour te parler de certains trucs… »

« Je t'écoute ! »

« Et bien… Je ne peux la revoir que le 23 décembre et enfin je me demandais… Comment on fait pour donner du plaisir ? »

« Oho… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans les douches dis moi ? »

« Comment tu sais que c'était dans les douches ? »

« T'aurais vu ta tête en sortant ! »

« Je vois je ne peux rien te cacher… Elle m'a massé… »

« Oh je vois… Un peu partout… »

« Oui et non… Juste une petite caresse enfin je te passe les détails mais c'était agréable… »

« Et tu veux savoir comment réitérer et approfondir je me trompe ? »

« Ouais… Après ce qu'elle à eu, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal… »

« Et bien déjà je veux savoir de quoi tu as envie ! D'un coup comme ça ou d'une relation sérieuse ? »

« Je… Je crois que je l'aime ! »

« Alors je conclus que c'est une relation sérieuse ! »

« Oui ! »

« Et bien déjà, tu lui dis ce que tu ressens pour elle, ensuite tu la caresse en évitant le vif du sujet. Enfin tu l'embrasse partout et puis tu y vas en douceur… Pas d'empressement puis quand tu vois qu'elle aime ben tu y vas… »

« Mais comment je vois qu'elle aime ? »

« Oh crois moi mon gars tu le verras ! Y a pas de mode d'emplois pour ça… Parles lui et tout ira bien ! Au fait pourquoi le 23 décembre ? »

« Elle me l'a demandé, elle ne veut pas que je fasse de conneries avant ou c'est Luffy qui va prendre. »

« Ah oui cette charmante Lelombec ! »

Ace rigola ils durent se remettre au travail. Les semaines furent longues ; chaque soir Ace était transit de froid et ses membres étaient engourdis. Parfois, lui ou l'un de ses amis avaient des plaies ouvertes menaçant de s'infecter mais curieusement le lendemain tout était refermé. Seul Ace et Law auraient pu expliquer ces guérisons soudaines mais aucun des deux n'en avait envie. Il y avait des nuits où Ace sentait des mais le masser mais quand il ouvrait les yeux la sensation disparaissait comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve alors au bout de quelques jours il arrêta d'ouvrir les yeux et se concentrait uniquement sur ses mains qui retraçaient ses muscles ; quand elle avait fini, elle lui notifiait par un léger baiser au creux de la nuque et s'en allait en un souffle. Plus les jours passait et plus il avait du mal à supporter Un soir alors qu'elle le massait, le brun tenta de souffler.

« Coralie ne t'enfuis pas s'il te plait j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! »

« Et qu'est ce que c'est ? » Murmura la jeune femme en embrassant sa mâchoire. Il lui tendit une rose de papier

« J'ai fais ça avec des serviettes en papier… J'espère que ça te plait… »

« Merci Ace ! Elle est superbe ! » Murmura-t-elle coquinement en l'embrassant.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui vas y ! »

« Comment tu es devenue un zombie ? »

« Personnellement ou les moyens qui existent ? »

« Toi personnellement… »

« Et bien quand Vince m'a fait du mal, que le monde autours de moi s'est écroulé, j'ai sauté et pourtant je n'avais pas envie de mourir, je voulais vivre encore et puis je le haïssais ! Je voulais qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait et je n'y ai pas pensé avant de me jeter par la fenêtre. Quand ma tête à heurté la glace j'ai ressenti une explosion dans tout mon corps. Tout autour de moi était blanc, vide. A ce moment là j'ai supplié de ne pas mourir, de pouvoir me venger et j'ai su que ça aurait un prix, le prix d'être seule à jamais ! »

« Et tu as quand même accepté… »

« Personne ne m'attendait dans l'autre monde et je n'avais personne à y attendre. J'étais seule de toute façon ! Ce n'est que maintenant que je comprends le prix de mes actes… »

« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule maintenant ! »

« J'aimerai y croire ! »

Ace embrassa le sommet de son crane la serrant plus contre lui.

« Ça semble si simple de mourir et de revenir au final… »

« Non Ace ce n'est pas si simple… Quand tu meurs tu revois tout ce qui t'attends, tu vois une éternité radieuse devant toi et tu te sens bien. Tu sais que si tu reviens jamais tu ne seras aussi bien et que tu seras seul à jamais ! Tu ne reviens consciemment que par vengeance et par haine ! »

« Consciemment ? »

« Tu peux revenir inconsciemment. Si en mourant de façon soudaine et violente une personne ne se rend pas compte de son sort, elle peut se réincarner en zombie à condition qu'elle soit plus liée à une âme vivante qu'aux morts. »

« C'est vraiment étrange… Et dingue en même temps… »

A cet instant, une pensée traversa son esprit, la pensée qu'un jour, tôt ou tard elle serait de nouveau seule. Il vieillirait et finirait par mourir et à ce moment là, aurait il la force de revenir ? Y penserait-il seulement ? »

« Je sais à quoi tu penses Ace ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est normal de partir dans l'autre monde et quand tu en aura l'occasion ne te préoccupe pas de moi d'accord ? »

Il plaça une main sous son t-shirt caressant le creux de son dos.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre ! »

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment sans rien dire, à l'affut de la moindre respiration, du moindre geste de l'autre. Le moment semblait on ne peut plus tendre jusqu'à ce que Coralie ne lui dise :

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dis à Law ! »

Ace prit une teinte de rouge cramoisi et baissa les yeux.

« Désolé… »

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu sais c'est très appréciable de voir que je peux encore faire fantasmer un vivant alors que je suis morte depuis soixante ans ! »

« Je dois avouer que tu m'as bien secoué en faisant ce que tu m'as fais sous la douche ! »

« Tant que ça ? »

« J'en ai rêvé pendant une semaine ! J'ai vraiment hâte de te retrouver tu sais ! »

« Tu as une idée ? »

« Je ne sais pas tu en as toi ? »

« Peut-être bien oui ! »

« Tu me manques toi tu sais ?! »

« Toi aussi Ace ! Mais courage il ne nous reste qu'une semaine et alors peut être que j'aurais de bonnes idées ! »

« Une semaine hein… Tu as intérêt à en avoir des idées ! »

Ace tendit la main pour sentir son corps collé au sien puis il chuchota.

« C'est dingue, je te connais à peine et pourtant je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'être avec toi ! »

« Moi aussi Ace ! Maintenant dors et ne te fais pas punir ! »

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et disparut. La semaine suivante Ace n'en pouvait presque plus d'attendre ; la glace recouvrait absolument tout ce qui n'empêchait pas l'intendante de leur donner des tâches fastidieuses comme déblayer l'entrée ou bécher les cailloux et nettoyer encore et encore la piscine vide et protéger les tuyaux du gel ; visiblement la vieille Lelombec n'avait pas digéré le braquage du camion de ravitaillement du personnel. Depuis leur discussion, Ace n'avait pas revu Coralie et il comptait les jours le séparant de sa punition volontaire ; enfin après ce qui lui parut une éternité, le 23 décembre arriva. Ace se réveilla le matin de bien meilleure humeur qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Aaaaaaaah enfin ! »

« On se calme Mr Joli cœur c'est le matin là ! » Grogna Law encore à moitié endormi.

« Ouais qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? » Bailla bruyamment Sabo

« Heu c'est bientôt noël ! » Menti Ace en se grattant la tête.

« Ouais ben ici on aura que dalle si ce n'est un couvre feu plus tôt… » Satch était blasé par tout cela et s'habilla maussadement.

« On n'aura pas de cadeau à noël ? » pleurnicha Luffy.

« Si un bout de fromage… » Commenta Marco en boutonnant sa chemise.

Ace regarda Law en lui montrant une chemise verte et blanche et un débardeur violet avec une tête de mort blanche.

« Chemise ou t-shirt ? »

« T-shirt c'est mieux ! » Ricana Law ; celui-ci s'approcha de lui chuchotant à voix basse : « Et puis c'est pas comme si t'allais le garder... »

Ace lui donna un coup de genou discret puis prit un air détaché.

« Merci mon pote ! »

Ace se lava les dents et mit des vêtements propres et chauds puis il sortit. Le temps était à la neige, de gros flocons s'écrasaient sur les pavés froids du pensionna Clayton. Comme d'habitude les gardes armés veillaient emmitouflés dans de gros manteaux de fourrure, fusils au poing. Ce jour là, ils eurent à récurer la rouille de la balustrade. Munis de gros pinceaux râpeux, ils passèrent la matinée à gratter les saletés des grilles de fer. Vers midi, la cloche du déjeuner sonna pour les faire rentrer. Il réalisa maussadement qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussit à se faire punir ; son vœux fut exaucé quand dans sa recherche de punition il renversa malheureusement de la bouillie sur monsieur LeBourge et son costume neuf.

« Oh mon dieu Monsieur LeBourge ! » Glapit Lelombec en courant vers le directeur qui regardait le malfrat d'un air outré.

« Portgas ! DANS L'AILE OUEST TOUTE LA NUIT ! Attendez monsieur le directeur je vais vous aider ! » Il écopa d'une nouvelle nuit dans l'aile ouest sous les hurlements d'indignation de mademoiselle Lelombec et sauta presque de joie d'avoir réussi sa mission. Il revint vers ses amis une banane en guise de sourire.

« Et bien qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ! » Fit Satch en voyant l'air goguenard d'Ace.

« Je me suis fais punir ! »

« Et c'est ça qui te rend heureux ?! »

« J'ai cru mourir de rire en voyant la vieille Lelombec ! »

« T'as un humour bizarre ! »

Ace sourit et se remit au travail. Le soir venu, la vieille Lelombec vint le chercher pour l'emmener une troisième fois dans le bâtiment en ruines. Il lança un clin d'œil à Luffy tandis que celui-ci semblait inquiet.

« T'en fais pas pour lui va Luffy ! Il va bien très bien se débrouiller ! » Rassura Law avec un sourire.

« C'est dingue… On dirait que ça ne le dérange pas d'être condamné à dormir là bas… »

« Bah tu sais… Il a ses raisons. On devrait la fermer et rentrer ! »

« Ouais t'as raison j'espère que tout ira bien pour lui… »

« T'en fais donc pas ! »

Ace entendit la vieille Lelombec vociférer quelques insultes pour son compte et l'enfermer à double tour. Il monta les escalier pour tomber face à une table base pleine de victuailles et à un lit fait d'un matelas et de couvertures. Ace s'assit dessus regardant les bougies qui flambaient tout doucement. Il se cala dessus regardant le plafond d'un air rêveur pendant quelques minutes.

« Salut ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement souriant à l'apparition. Elle portait un short noir avec des bas de voile noirs, un soutient gorge de dentelle bleu poudrée et un chemisier blanc transparent.

« Tu es superbe ! »

« Merci toi aussi… Joli t-shirt ! »

« Tu as aussi entendu ? »

« Oui » fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle

« Encore un braquage ? »

« Non juste une petite souris qui s'est introduit dans le frigo ! » Ace rigola au terme "petite souris"

« Et les vêtements ? »

« Oh ça… Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? Serais-ce indécent ? »

« Et bien à la ville il y a une jolie petite boutique qui vend toute sortes de choses… Tu n'en sauras pas plus ! »

« Non je préfère imaginer ! »

« C'est très sage ! Tu as faim ? »

« Euh oui… »

Il n'avait pas faim que de nourriture mais passé leurs plaisanteries et leurs flirts était-elle vraiment prête à avoir une relation sexuelle après ce qui lui était arrivé ? Pour l'instant, l'heure n'était pas au sexe alors elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui et servit deux verres de vin.

« Alors, tu te plais dans notre magnifique institut ? » Rigola la jeune femme en buvant une gorgée.

« C'est une horreur ! Je me sens bien seulement quand on est ensemble à vrai dire ! »

« Tu es gentil ! »

« Heu Coralie je me posais une question… »

« Vu ta tête j'imagine que c'est gênant ! » Rigola-t-elle

« Vas y je t'écoute ! »

« Je me demandais… Enfin est ce que tu peux avoir des enfants ? » Elle rigola franchement avant de répondre.

« La mort ne peut engendrer la vie Ace ! Jamais je n'en aurai ! »

Il hocha la tête et bu une gorgé de vin, il avait un gout fruité et un peu acre sur la fin.

« Quelle année ? »

« 1953, extrêmement rare ! Tu l'aime ? »

« Oui il est délicieux ! »

« Tu veux manger quoi ? »

« Heu je ne sais pas… Tout à l'air délicieux ! »

« Il y a des canapés au homard, de la soupe au potiron et à la crème, un canard à l'orange avec des pommes sautées, des lasagnes au chèvre et aux épinards une salade de chèvre chaud, des pâtes au pesto, un fondant au chocolat et une mousse à la fraise ! »

« Wow ! Je vais prendre des kilos ! Mais comment tu as fais ça ? »

« Bah en 60 ans j'ai cultivé certains talents ! »

« Tu devrais te laver avant de manger ! »

« J'ai pas envie… »

« Tu vas te faire punir… »

« Une semaine avec toi c'est pas le pire ! »

« S'il te plait Ace une semaine ici n'est vraiment pas bon ! »

Elle semblait troublée alors il accepta et obtempéra ; quand il revint elle lui avait servi une généreuse assiette. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, seul Coralie semblait parfois un peu triste mais elle reprenait vite le dessus sur elle-même.

« Comment tu peux rester dans cette tenue et manger comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Parce que je vois que ça te plait et ça me plait de te voir tout chamboulé ! »

Il l'embrassa caressant son visage. S'il se fiait à la position de la lune, il devait être proche de minuit et plus il regardait la jeune femme plus il avait envie de se sentir en elle.

* * *

**Voilà voilà le chapitre 4, on sait enfin pourquoi Marco réagissait ainsi j'espère que vous avez aimé? Une petite Review pour me donner vos avis? Aller le prochain chapitre en Rating M :))**


	5. A jamais

**Voilà le chapitre 5 après un long retard dont je m'excuse :/ Merci à La vague folle, Kiwi De L'espace, Chesca san et July D Black qui continuent à me suivre depuis le début. Pour ce chapitre faites gaffe Lemon!**

* * *

« - Tu as envie pas vrai ? » Lui chuchota-t-elle en embrassant sa nuque.

Ace eut un sourire triste, il était au final un pervers incurable similaire à ses bourreaux. Il baissa la tête.

« - J'imagine que ça doit te décevoir… Je veux dire on a flirté, on a eu des moments sexy mais après Vince… Je sais ce que tu as vécu...

- Non ! Parce que moi aussi j'ai envie !

- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Coralie se leva et se mit à califourchon sur lui embrassant ses lèvres.

« - Non pas le moins du monde ! J'ai eu envie de toi au moment où je t'ai vu fumer ce joins dans ton lit. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir éprouver du désir pour quelqu'un mais finalement… »

Tous deux sourirent et s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

« - Ace n'aie aucun regrets et vis cette nuit comme la dernière de ta vie !

- Entendu ! » Murmura-t-il déjà fiévreux.

Il avouait ne pas comprendre ces paroles mais le désire et l'envie qui grimpaient en lui le grisaient au point de saturer totalement son cerveau. Le jeune homme commença par déboutonner le chemisier blanc lentement l'envoyant un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Elle se colla plus à lui passant ses mains dans les mèches ébène. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau plongeant son regard gris dans les yeux onyx brillants de luxure.

« J'ai envie de toi ! » Murmura-t-elle e dégageant le débardeur violet. Là elle put admirer et retracer à loisir le torse musclé de son amant. Coralie le poussa contre le matelas se calant bien sur lui. Elle retraça ses muscles du bout des ongles. Ace haletait de plus en plus bruyamment et voyant qu'il aimait ça elle passa sa langue autours des pectoraux saillants mordillant parfois ses mamelons, les suçotant et les aspirants fortement. La main de la zombie vint faire sauter la ceinture et la braguette du brun se mettant à caresser une partie qui semblait déjà très tendue. Ace poussa un gémissement rauque voyant un grand sourire se dessiner sur le visage de sa partenaire. Il la retourna se mettant sur elle. Le soutien gorge bleu partit lui aussi rejoindre le tas de vêtements tandis qu'il lui donna un nouveau baiser. La langue du pensionnaire quémanda l'entrée à la bouche de la brunette qui le lui ouvrit se permettant de jouer avec lui. Il descendit sur sa mâchoire y déposant plusieurs baisers papillons. Ace descendit sur sa jugulaire palpitante la retraçant de sa langue. Coralie se mit à gémir langoureusement tandis qu'il laissa de profonds suçons sur sa peau de lait. Ace commença par porter son attention sur la poitrine durcie de plaisir. Il commença à la découvrir avec le toucher avec un sourire avide. Sous les gémissements de Coralie, Ace se mit à suçoter la pointe d'un de ses seins malaxant le deuxième lui arrachant de doux gémissements de bien être. Le brun embrassa son ventre, son nombril, ses longues jambes jusqu'à mordiller le bout de ses orteils. Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme qui glapit brusquement. Elle murmura des mots doux au creux de son oreille se satisfaisant de ses râles. Ace embrassa le short de la jeune femme déboutonnant l'ouverture. Il put apercevoir un joli dessous déjà bien humide assorti au soutient gorge. Il y posa les doigts comme pour vérifier son effet puis voyant le plaisir de sa petite amie il entama une caresse langoureuse par-dessus le tissu dégageant le short de l'autre main. Peu à peu il décala le tissu pour insérer un doigt en elle, puis un deuxième commençant un va et viens en alternant avec un mouvement de ciseau.

« - Ace ! C'est bon !

- Tu veux plus ?

- Oui s'il te plait ! »

Ace retira tout le sous vêtement embrassant son intimité, suçotant son clitoris.

« - Tu aimes ça mon chaton ?

- Mmmmm !

- C'est bien mon chaton !

- C'est quoi ce surnom ? N'oublies pas que je peux t'égorger à tous moment!

- Il te va bien ! Et puis si tu m'égorges tu n'arriveras à rien ! »

Puis il continua jusqu'à la faire crier. Elle était totalement nue en dessous de lui tandis que son boxer se déformait en une bosse qui se faisait de plus en plus importante. Coralie sa main sous le vêtement commençant un va et viens. Ace cessa immédiatement son mouvement en gémissant.

« - J'en peux plus Ace ! Je te veux en moi !

- Moi aussi bébé ! »

Ace déposa un baiser sur sa bouche léchant au passage ses lèvres. Il hésita un moment.

« - Tu… Si je te fais mal arrêtes moi !

- J'ai confiance. »

Coralie fit un sourire le sentant la pénétrer. La zombie poussa un cris de douleur s'agrippant à ses épaules. Il la laissa s'habituer quelques minutes. Ce fut elle qui donna le premier coup de rein gémissant langoureusement. Ace prit immédiatement gout à la sensation qui s'immisçait en lui ; il se mit à pousser à un rythme souple et lent jusqu'à ce qu'elle accompagne ses mouvements. Une vague de plaisir comme une décharge électrique qui s'immisçait dans leurs deux corps parcourus de frissons. Il accéléra la pilonnant plus vite et plus brusquement sous ses cris de plaisir.

« - Plus vite ! Plus fort ! Aaaaaaaaah Aceee ! »

Il aimait l'entendre hurler son nom alors il ne se fit pas prier accélérant ses coups de rein. Elle passa ses jambes autours de ses hanches pour le laisser entrer plus profond. Il s'assit la laissant se positionner au dessus de lui, la sensation se faisait plus intense comme ça, elle gémissant, criait. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela puisse être si bon et intense. Elle s'agrippa à Ace, griffant son dos nu qui se retrouva plein de marques rouges. Ace aimait cette brutalité autant que ses gémissements. Son corps d'ordinaire froid et pâle était pour la première fois rouge, brulant et en sueur. Il allongea tantôt la longueur de ses mouvements tantôt leur rapidité jusqu'à ce que dans un dernier coup brutal, ils sentent toutes leurs barrières céder pour les faire basculer dans la folie. Il fallut de longues minutes pour qu'Ace reprenne son souffle et que Coralie rouvre les yeux ; elle avait un sourire heureux et reconnaissant tandis que lui se sentait pleinement heureux.

« - C'était…

- Merveilleux ! » Termina la zombie. Ace l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et la serra dans ses bras recouvrant leurs corps trempés et frissonnants. Coralie se cala sur le torse de son partenaire y déposant de légers baisers abominablement tendres. Au bout de longues minutes à caresser ses cheveux, Ace sentit quelque chose mouiller son torse ; il releva la tête observant Coralie.

« - Hey bébé pourquoi tu pleures ? Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Non ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- J'en déduis à ton visage que ce n'est pas très agréable…

- Il y a quelque chose que je t'ai caché Ace ! Quelque chose sur la nuit de ma mort ! Cette nuit là j'avais décidé de m'enfuir ! Je préparais mon coup depuis un an environ. Tous les mois je volais de l'argent dans le bureau du directeur et je l'envoyais par la poste sur un compte à Tokyo en cachant l'enveloppe dans le courrier des gardes. Le soir de ma mort j'avais prévu de l'annoncer à Vince ; on serait parti le lendemain. Les deux derniers mois j'avais volé du liquide et j'avais caché une somme rondelette ainsi que la clé de la cellule de Vince, la mienne, celle du bâtiment et celle du portail. Si on compte les intérêts de la banque aujourd'hui il y a de quoi vivre et plus encore… Ace ! Je veux que tu partes ! Tu es dans la cellule de Vince tu pourras te servir de la clé pour ouvrir et t'enfuir ! Je veux que tu prennes tout ça et que tu partes avec tes amis. Demain tu diras que tu es vraiment repenti et que pour prouver ta bonne volonté tu veux déneiger le mur nord avec tes amis. C'est hors de vue des gardes ! C'est là que j'ai caché le tout, dans le mur il y a une brique creuse marquée d'un entrelacs celtique, tu y trouveras une enveloppe, dedans tu trouveras une liasse de billets pour le voyage, les clés et une carte de crédit avec un code et un numéro ! A Tokyo il n'y a aucune extradition une fois que vous y serez personne ne pourra vous ramener ! Le soir du 24 décembre la garde diminue parce qu'ils sont tous bourrés à 22h, vous ne vous ferez pas remarquer ! C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour que tu viennes ce soir !

- Mais je ne veux pas te laisser ! Bébé être avec toi est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé ! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pas pété les plombs en arrivant ici! Je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Il le faut ! Ils vont te détruire ! Ils détruisent tout ce qui est bon et si tu as le mental pour survivre ils détruiront ton frère ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme moi j'ai souffert ! Lelombec est complètement folle tu sais! Ace je suis morte, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir une famille ! Vis ta vie, vis pour nous deux ! Aimes ris et pleure ! Je veux que tu sois heureux et je sais que ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu y arriveras !

- Alors viens avec moi !

- Je ne peux pas je suis prisonnière ici !

- Mais parfois tu sors bien !

- Ace la vie et la mort ne peuvent pas être ensemble ! Ils ont droit à quelques rencontres mais ils n'ont pas le droit de vivre ensemble ! C'est la règle et même moi je ne peux rien y faire… J'ai toujours pensé qu'en revenant sous cette forme je serai libre et heureuse mais au final je la mort me rattrape et je ne peux pas rejoindre les vivants et je reste ici parce que je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller.

- Alors quand tu disais « vis cette nuit comme si c'était la dernière de ta vie » tu faisais référence à ça, à nous deux.

- A notre vie à deux oui ! »

Il comprit qu'elle avait raison, que jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble qu'importe à quel point ils pouvaient le vouloir !

« - Je t'aime ! C'est ce que je voulais te dire dans les douches ! »

Elle se mit à pleurer sans cesser de l'embrasser.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime ! C'est pour ça que tu dois me promettre que tu vas t'enfuir Ace ! Promets le moi !

- Je te le promets bébé ! »

Ils échangèrent un long baiser puis elle se remit à califourchon sur lui.

« - Alors on ne va pas gâcher cette nuit ! » Murmura-t-elle suavement en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Elle s'approcha de lui le caressant sensuellement et la nuit recommença. Quand ils s'endormirent au petit matin, ils étaient totalement épuisés. Ace du dormir 2h tout au plus. Et quand il se réveilla il était seul. Dix minutes plus tard la vieille Lelombec arriva et vu le sourire qu'elle eut quand elle le regarda, il devina qu'il avait une tête de déterré. Elle le colla dans sa cellule où les garçons se préparaient. La vieille revint au bout d'une demi-heure. Ace prit la parole :

« - Madame cette nuit, j'ai vraiment compris que mon comportement est inadmissible, en gage de bonne foi mes camarade et moi-même voudrions travailler au déneigement du mur nord ! »

Ces mots lui arrachèrent les tripes, lui brulèrent la gorge. Il détestait s'abaisser et en plus partir signifiait perdre celle qu'il aimait ; il dut faire de multiples efforts pour ne pas craquer, ne pas tuer cette femme. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes retroussant son nez crochu.

« - Bien je vois que vous avez enfin un peu de bon sens monsieur Portgas ! Vous travaillerez tous les six au mur nord. »

La vieille sortit de la pièce laissant les garçons complètement perdus et ébahis.

« - Ace t'as pété les plombs ?!

- Lâches moi Sabo !

- Hein ?! »

Ace se passa de l'eau sur le visage, ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés comme quelqu'un qui à très peu dormi ou beaucoup retenu sa peine.

« - Excuses-moi je… Fais-moi confiance… Je sais ce que je fais ! »

- Ok je te fais confiance ! »

Law jeta à Ace un regard lourd de sous entendu mais celui-ci détourna les yeux. Quand ils furent sortis et que leur besogne eut commencé, Law vérifia que personne ne les écoutais puis se mit à le questionner pliant son dos pour se dissimuler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Bon alors expliques maintenant ! Vous l'avez fait ? » Rigola-t-il avec un sourire pervers, sourire que le visage de son ami lui fit vite ravaler.

« - J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant !

- Waaaaaaah je le savais racontes !

- Pas maintenant !

- Pourquoi ?!

- Couvres moi !

- Hein ?!

- Tu es mon alibi planques moi ! »

Law ne comprenait rien mais il obtempéra, si il avait appris une chose avec Ace, c'était qu'il valait mieux lui faire confiance et surtout ne pas demander d'explications quand il venait de l'aile ouest. Ils explorèrent le mur pendant une bonne heure et demie sans que Law ne comprenne ce qu'ils cherchaient quand enfin Ace s'arrêta devant une parcelle totalement abrité de la vision des surveillants et de mademoiselle Lelombec.

« - Voila fais le guet »

- Oh mon amour tu es si beau ! » Tenta de plaisanter le métis pour le détendre mais visiblement, sa technique ne prenait pas.

« - Mais non pas le gay le guet !

- Je sais, je déconne idiot ! Aller fais ce que tu as à faire ! »

Ace gratta la pierre avec ses ongles finissant par la décoller de sa niche. La brique semblait creuse ; Ace la retourna pour en retirer une enveloppe marron bombée. Le jeune homme prit une inspiration et l'ouvrit pour en vérifier son contenu. Puis il la referma la cachant sous ses vêtements. Law comprit immédiatement que c'était la zombie qui l'avait conduit ici et que vu les précautions que prenait son ami ça ne devait pas être anodin.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a demandé ? »

« Ce soir on se tire d'ici ! » Murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

« Quoi ? » Fit Law abasourdi.

« L'enveloppe que j'ai c'est notre billet de départ ! J'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant ! »

Ace se remit à déblayer la neige du mur d'humeur maussade, Law s'interrogeait tout le temps sur ce qui avait pu se passer mais Ace refusait de parler, il s'obstinait à déblayer la neige sans relâche comme pour se changer les idées et ne plus penser. Bien souvent Ace jetait un coup d'œil du côté de l'aile ouest mais immédiatement il revenait à nouveau sur sa tâche, si il fixait le bâtiment trop longtemps, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de la rejoindre et de revenir sur sa promesse. Quand le soir arriva les garçons rentrèrent enfin au chaud. Ace ne dit rien de tout le diner ni même quand ils dévorèrent le morceau de fromage qu'on leur donnait à titre exceptionnel. Il resta silencieux aussi pendant les douches et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent dans leur lit.

« - La vache je suis miné ! » bougonna Satch en baillant.

« - Ouais tu pourrais nous dire à quoi ça a servit qu'on bosse là bas Ace ?

- Ce soir on se tire d'ici !

- Hein ?!

- Ils roupillent tous alors on se barre !

- Ace on a trois portes à passer et nulle part où aller…

- On va à Tokyo, j'ai les clés et du pognon pour le voyage ! A Tokyo j'ai de quoi avoir du pognon !

- Wow wow wow ! Ace que tu te procures du shit ou des médocs ok, on ne te pose pas de questions mais là c'est trop… Expliques-nous !

- Ecoutes Marco… Je… Je ne peux pas !

- Mais si on sort on va tomber sur le fantôme ! » Murmura Luffy

« - Ecoutez… Ce fantôme n'est pas notre priorité ! Ace nous offre une possibilité de sortir ! Je crois qu'on doit la saisir et peu importe comment il l'a eu ! » Le secourra Law.

« - Ok on y va ! »

Ils se levèrent et partirent sans l moindre affaire. Ace ouvrit l'enveloppe et introduisit la clé dans la serrure ; le cliquetis de la liberté leur fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique de bonheur, si ils n'avaient pas dû être discrets, ils auraient hurlé de bonheur.

« - Putain je le crois pas ça ! On est sorti !

- Aller venez on se tire de ce bordel ! »

Les garçons sortirent le plus discrètement possible et traversèrent la cour à pas de loup. Ace regarda l'aile ouest une dernière fois et quand il passa le portail il la vit, elle lui faisait un signe de la main avec un sourire serin et posé, comme pour lui dire merci ; le brun réprima un élan pour la serrer contre lui ; Elle ne lui aurait pas laissé le temps de venir, elle disparut de son champ de vision dans un coup de vent.

« - Aller viens Ace ! » Murmura Law compatissant.

Ils détalèrent la pente qui menait à la ville la plus proche. Courir dans la neige était extrêmement difficile et fatigant mais l'idée de quitter une bonne fois pour toute Clayton leur donnait des ailes. Quand ils arrivèrent ils admirèrent l'endroit qui était pour eux une véritable bénédiction et se rendirent à la gare la plus proche où ils demandèrent un billet pour Moscou. Là ils voyagèrent de nuit, le train n'était pas des plus confortables avec sa banquette de bois dur et râpeux et son éclairage grésillant au moindre choc mais c'était le train de la liberté alors ils l'aimaient. Ace se demandait ce qu'ils deviendraient maintenant, ce qu'elle ferait seule dans son vieux bâtiment et si la vieille Lelombec avait déjà découvert leur fuite, quand elle le découvrirait il valait mieux qu'ils soient à des centaines de kilomètres. Tous s'endormirent mais Ace ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

« - Alors tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Oh Law… Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je viens de me réveiller et t'as l'air complètement mort !

- C'est elle qui m'a donné tout ça… La carte le fric les clés…

- Je m'en doute bien… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- On a mangé ensemble et puis on s'est embrassé et on l'a fait… C'était magnifique et torride et puis elle m'a dit que je devais partir sinon je finirai comme elle et elle m'a convaincu parce qu'au fond de moi je savais qu'elle avait raison et que Luffy payerai si j'étais égoïste.

- Je ne vais pas te dire que c'est bien ce que tu as fais que je te remercie ou quoi que ce soit mais c'est gentil de nous avoir tiré de là et puis elle voulait que tu vives le rêve qu'elle n'a jamais pu vive alors sois heureux d'être là ! Si ce n'est pas pour toi ou pour nous fais le pour elle ! »

Ace réfléchit puis enfin il acquiesça tristement.

Law n'osa rien dire de plus ; il lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Ace regarda longuement la ville qui se réveillait au loin ; il était 7h25 et maintenant la vieille Lelombec avait dut voir leur départ et avait du hurler dans toute l'institut en criant au scandale et ce genre de choses.

Ace papillonna des yeux ; il avait dû s'endormir un moment parce que quand il se réveilla, tout le paysage avait changé et en face de lui, ce n'était plus la campagne mais la gare de Moscou.

* * *

**Voila pour le chapitre 5. Le prochain chapitre sera plus court parce que c'est l'épilogue. Une petite review pour me dire ce que voue en pensez?**


	6. Epilogue

**Elicassy, La vague folle, chesca san, la plume d'elena et July d black, je vous remercie pour vous reviews! Je remercie également ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début et j'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira!**

* * *

Un an plus tard

Un an avait passé depuis la fuite des garçons. Comme chaque matin, Ace admirait Tokyo depuis le haut du loft qu'ils s'étaient payé. Le compte contenait en effet une somme rondelette pour vivre confortablement. Ace avait pu reprendre ses études dans une fac d'histoire pour devenir prof d'université. Luffy quand à lui était encore au lycée quand à Law, il étudiait pour faire chirurgien. Sabo avait trouvé un travail qui payait bien dans l'informatique quand à Marco et Satch, ils travaillaient dans un petit magasin de chaussure au coin de la rue. Les jours se succédaient sans aucune nouveauté, sans rien d'excitant. Aucun des garçons n'avait eu de relations sérieuses les forçant à vivre tous les six. Par habitude, ils achetaient toujours les journaux russes. Vers le mois de janvier, ils avaient d'ailleurs trouvé un article étonnant :

« L'institut Clayton dévoile un sombre passé : Vince Larrieu un ancien pensionnaire de l'institut Clayton se donne la mort dans une chambre d'hôtel parisienne. L'homme âgé de 76 ans accusé du viol d'une jeune pensionnaire dans les années 1950 avait été démasqué par sa famille suite à un coup de fil anonyme. Quelques semaines plus tard, Mademoiselle Lelombec intendante actuelle du pensionnat Clayton à été retrouvée morte dans l'aile désaffectée de l'institut, la thèse retenue serait une crise cardiaque. »

L'article continuait sur deux pages ; venaient ensuite les plaintes, les articles de journal et les témoignages sur le fantôme de l'institut Clayton. Ace n'avait jamais montré aucun intérêt pour le plaisir et les femmes. Luffy, Sabo et Satch le pensaient gay, Marco lui songeait qu'il souffrait d'un choc post-traumatique après avoir été confronté au fantôme qui se manifestait par un dégout du sexe après ce qui lui était arrivé ; quand à Law il savait parfaitement ce qui paralysait son ami, le fantôme de l'institut Clayton lui manquait et si tous avaient été soulagés par la mort de Vince Larrieu et de mademoiselle Lelombec, ce n'était rien par rapport au soulagement d'Ace. Celui-ci s'occupait de son petit frère et de ses affaires comme les études sans rien attendre de plus de la vie. Jusqu'à jour de décembre. Il faisait froid et la neige tombait à gros flocons trempant les os de tous les passants. Seul Luffy et Ace étaient encore à la maison. Ace somnolait sur son lit tandis que Luffy jouait à sa console. Ace fixait encore et toujours Tokyo qui s'illuminait sous la tempête par la baie vitrée jusqu'à s'endormir la tête pleine de souvenirs. La sonnerie retentie au bas de la tour.

« - Ace va répondre ! »

Ne voyant aucun signe de son ainé, le petit brun fit pause se leva actionnant l'interphone.

« - Oui c'est pourquoi ?

- Bonjour Luffy, je suis une amie d'Ace ! »

Luffy hésita puis après tout, elle connaissait son nom alors elle devait être vraiment une amie de son frère. Il ouvrit la porte et deux minutes après elle était là. Elle semblait brune mais on ne voyait pas son visage dissimulé sous un grand capuchon noir.

« - Heu bonjour vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Juste voir ton frère ! »

Elle souriait d'une drôle de façon et cette silhouette, elle lui semblait familière et en même temps inconnue.

« - Il dort tu veux que je le réveille ?

- Non ne t'en fais pas je vais m'en occuper !

- Bon ok je descends alors, on va tous les soirs au café Ace sait lequel c'est si vous voulez y venir après…

- Merci beaucoup Luffy ! » Rigola la jeune fille.

Luffy sorti en lui adressant un sourire joyeux. L'ascenseur mettait du temps à descendre jusqu'au hall du complexe de logement. Luffy traversa la rue sous la neige gelée. Quand il arriva à hauteur de ses amis Sabo lui cria :

« - Où est Ace ?

- Il est resté en haut, une amie à lui à débarqué !

- Une amie ? » Fit Satch surpris.

« - Oui une brune mais j'ai pas vu son visage. Il dormait mais elle a dit qu'elle le réveillerait elle-même.

- Une brune dont tu n'as pas vu le visage tu dis ? » Murmura Law pensif.

« - On s'en fous qu'elle soit brune, blonde ou qu'elle ait les cheveux arc en ciel ! Ce qui compte c'est que mon frère se tape une nana ! J'attends ça depuis 10 ans !

- Du calme Sabo on n'est pas sur qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit !

- Oh je t'en prie une copine de fac qui vient le réveiller quand ils sont seuls tu veux qu'ils fassent quoi ? Un kilo de merde ?

- Qui sait !

- On monte voir !

- Attends Satch… On devrait laisser Ace tranquille au moins pendant un petit moment… »

Tous acquiescèrent se concentrant sur les boissons.

Son manteau posé sur le porte manteau, , la brune passa la main dans ses cheveux et sourit ; elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller le brun. La chambre était plutôt simple : blanche et impersonnelle. La seule chose époustouflante était la vue depuis la baie vitrée qui surplombait toute la vile. L'inconnue souleva les draps se faufilant entre ceux-ci et le lit. Elle déboutonna la braguette de son futur amant caressant doucement son membre. Il gémit se réveillant en sursaut ; Ace releva les draps voyant le visage sur lequel s'affichait un sourire pervers.

« - Coralie qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Elle fondit sur son membre le prenant en bouche. Il gémit s'abandonnant à la divine caresse qu'elle lui offrait. Que ce soit un rêve ou la réalité il s'en moquait il ne voulait pas que ça cesse. Elle lécha délicatement le gland du brun avant d'entourer sa langue autours de sa verge dressée. Elle continua de façon experte prenant autant de plaisir à entendre ses gémissement qu'il prenait de plaisir à la caresse. Bientôt il s'abandonna à la jeune femme se laissant aller à sa jouissance. Il la rattrapa embrassant langoureusement ses lèvres avant de la retourner sur le matelas. Ils se dénudèrent rapidement laissant le désir l'emporter sur leur raison, un an était manifestement une période trop longue. Il la pénétra sans préliminaires ; ils n'en avaient pas besoin, la seule chose dont ils avaient besoin était de s'unir l'un à l'autre le plus vite possible. Il entama un mouvement de vas et viens souple caressant de bas en haut le corps qui lui avait tellement manqué. Elle était encore plus belle et si il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison de sa présence dans sa chambre, celle-ci ne l'incommodait pas le moins du monde. Il se fit de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à lier leurs deux corps trempés de sueur dans un orgasme. Ils soufflèrent tous les deux pendant un moment avant de réussir à se refixer dans le monde réel.

« - Bébé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu me manquais !

- Toi aussi… Mais… Je croyais qu'un humain et un zombie n'avaient aucun avenir…

- C'est le cas…

- Alors tu n'es qu'un rêve…

- Non je suis vraiment là !

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas heureux ?

- Si mais ça me parait bizarre que tu sois revenue me voir pour une fellation et une sieste crapuleuse…

- Alors tu ne sais pas ?

-Savoir quoi ?

- Ace je…

-Quoi ? Bébé expliques moi ! »

Elle regarda son brun un soupçon d'hésitation dans les yeux puis lui tendit une coupure de presse. Ace la parcourut du regard avant de hurler et de reculer jusqu'à se heurter au mur. Elle revint vers lui le prenant par les épaules l'embrassant dans le cou.

« - C'est impossible ! Mais Luffy, Sabo…

- C'est pareil Ace !

- C'est dingue… Comment je vais leur dire ?

- Quoi donc nous ? Ou ça ?

- Les deux… Coucou les mecs, voilà quand on était à l'institut j'ai couché avec un zombie et puis je suis fou amoureux d'elle oh et c'est pas tout regardez ça !

- Vu comme ça, ça me parait plus difficile oui… Ecoutes on va improviser… C'est ce qu'on à toujours fais… »

Il sourit toujours un peu tendu avant de l'embrasser langoureusement avant de la rallonger sur le matelas tendrement.

Il commençait à faire nuit, Ace et Coralie s'étaient rhabillé et déjà ils entendaient les pas pressés d'un Sabo et d'un Satch sûrement mis au courant d'une présence féminine par Luffy. Sabo entra à la volée un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« - Alors Ace tu nous présente ton amie ? »

Ace se tortilla légèrement sur place et murmura :

« - Asseyiez-vous s'il vous plaît ! »

Sabo lui fit un sourire ravi et s'assit imité par les autres, Law regardait Ace lui demandant silencieusement si il s'agissait bien de la zombie. Il eut sa réponse lorsque Ace sortit tenant Coralie par la main. Marco poussa un cri suivit par Satch, Sabo et Luffy qui avaient mis un temps à réaliser.

« - Ace éloignes toi d'elle c'est un fantôme ! C'est le fantôme de Clayton !

- Je sais… On est ensemble depuis plus d'un an ! C'est elle qui nous a procuré la bouffe, la vie ici, le fric et notre évasion… J'en suis tombé amoureux à l'instant où je l'ai vu ! Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir caché mais j'avais peur de la façon dont vous réagiriez !

- Alors… Tu couches avec un fantôme… Comment c'est possible ?

- Je suis un zombie mais je n'aime que le chocolat rassurez-vous !

- Mais enfin... C'est dingue ! Tu as tué des pensionnaires avant nous alors pourquoi nous aider ?

- Je n'en sais rien... A vrai dire, Ace m'a semblé différant et puis il m'a vengé et j'en suis tombé amoureuse ! Ne vous en faites pas je ne suis pas cannibale ! »

Les garçons rirent nerveusement pour se détendre. Néanmoins, Ace semblait toujours nerveux. Coralie s'approcha de Sabo lui montrant la coupure de journal qu'elle avait donné précédemment à Ace. Le blond s'écroula sur sa chaise médusé tandis que les autres hommes se mirent à lire.

« - C'est impossible ! Tu mens ! » Murmura Satch.

« - Non Satch... Elle ne ment pas ! Le jour où on s'est enfuis on a tous eu une absence tu te souviens ? On s'est endormi à l'aéroport de Moscou et on s'est réveillé à Tokyo !

- Un pilote a perdu le contrôle de son appareil et il s'est écrasé sur l'aéroport, 10 personnes ont été tué dont 6 ados en fugue d'un pensionnat russe, vous êtes morts le 25 décembre à 10 heures du matin ! »

Marco se prit la tête dans les mains tandis que Luffy ouvrait la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte comme une carpe. Sabo et Satch étaient bien trop ébahis pour faire quoi que ce soit alors Law prit la parole.

« - Comment on a pu revenir d'entre les morts avec notre corps ?

- On ne s'est pas rendu compte… On voulait notre liberté par-dessus tout et on a fini par ne plus accepter la mort elle-même ! » Murmura Ace en se rapprochant de Coralie.

« - Alors on est coincé ensemble, je veux dire tous les sept…

- A jamais ! »

Termina finalement la brune en se blottissant contre Ace.

* * *

**Alors? :D vous en pensez quoi? Désolée pour tout ce retard, mais j'ai eu un petit problème d'internet! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me donnerez de vos nouvelles, en attendant, je pense pouvoir annoncer qu'après l'histoire d'alice au pays des merveilles, je ferai une suite avec ces personnages :)**


End file.
